faith
by hye jin park
Summary: Kyuhyun yang sudah berstatus suami dari Kim Ryeowook harus memilih antara Sungmin wanita yang ia cintai atau Ryeohyun sang putera yang akan memberikan segala yang ia butuhkan. " yang terpenting bagiku adalah RyeoHyun ku!" Kim Ryeo wook " yaa... dia juga putra ku ara!" " Kyu, aku mencintaimu" Lee Sungmin...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

**Faith**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|**

**Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Genre :Hurt- Romance family**

**Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin, kim Yesung**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

* * *

"Engghh!" Ryeowook mengerang pelan, keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat bantal, beberapa kali tubuhnya mengejang karena kontraksi hebat yang ia alami sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Argghh!" tubuhnya kambali mengejang, ia mulai kesulitan bernafas matanya terpejam dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi wajahnya. Ryeowook refleks mencengkram tangan seorang suster yang sedang mengelap keringatnya ketika kontraksi kembali datang. Ia hanya bisa mengerang dan terisak pelan , saat ini ia hanya ingin bayinya lahir dangan selamat itu sudah cukup baginya...

" Tarik nafas, nyonya. Bagus seperti itu, yaa.. tarik nafasmu dan hembuskan perlahan. Aku akan mulai menghitung begitu hitungan kesepuluh dorong kita akan mulai sekarang , suster Park .." intruksi dokter ketika melihat jalan lahir Ryeowook yang sudah terbuka penuh.

Ryeowook hanya menggangguk lemas, ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga meskipun rasa sakit terus menekannya. Ia terus mengejan dan mendorong bayinya keluar sesuai intruksi dokter namun ia mulai kesulitan bernafas kali ini suster Park dengan sigap memasangkanya selang oksigen. Dengan beberapa kali hembusan nafas dan terus mengedan akhirnya,

" aku bisa melihat kepalanya! Nyonya,sebentar lagi ayo tarik nafas...buang perlahan... bagus begitu..dua, tiga... bagus seperti itu, yaa dorong perlahan...sekali lagi! Dihitungan sepuluh berikutnya kembali dorong perlahan . Baiklah kita mulai sekali lagi nyonya!"

" argghhh!hah.. hah.. hah" pekik Ryeowook tertahan dengan nafas terengah engah.

Sementara itu terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah memasang raut cemas dan bingung. Ada sedikit perasaan takut dan marah dalam hatinya mengingat kejadian hari ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi tuannya untuk mengabarkan jika istrinya akan melahirkan. Bibi Shin ingat betul saat menemukan Ryeowook yang tengah meringis kesakitan di kamarnya dengan darah dan air ketuban yang mengalir yang mengalir lewat selangkangannya.

Drt, drt,drt,'

"yobeoseyo, ne supir Kim nyonya sedang ditangani oleh dokter bisakah kau menghubungi tuan dan meminta untuk segera kemari, ini sudah tiga jam nyonya di dalam"

"..."

"ne, arasseo ! supir Kim jebal!"

'Flip'

" tuhan aku mohon padamu selamatkanlah mereka"

Ucap bibi Shin penuh harap, dan setelah itu bibi Shin bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu dengan terburu-buru. Entahlah begitu mendengar jawaban dari supir Kim tadi wajah bibi Shin berubah menjadi lebih pucat dari yang tadi...

" Kepalanya keluar!" seru dokter senang dengan cekatan ia mulai membersihkan lendir yang menutupi wajah dan hidung si bayi dengan handuk yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan dan lembut ia membersihkan bekas darah dan lendir yang menutupi wajahnya.

Senyum mengembang di bibir dokter itu saat melihat wajah sosok mungil belum keluar sepenuhya tetapi bakat tampannya sudah terlihat. Rambutnya hitam - lebat dan hidung yang mancung, matanya masih terpejam mulut mungilnya mengerucut imut.

"Aigo, nyonya Cho bayimu sangat tampan ! ayo tinggal sedikit lagi ne lakukan seperti yang tadi" ucap dokter dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Ryeowook meneteskan air matanya kembali seulas senyum menghiasi wajah pasinya saat ini. Bayinya tampan,dia benar-benar namja seperti perkiraan dokter saat USG, tentu ini kabar gembira untuk orang tua dan mertuanya mengingat jika mereka menginginkan cucu laki-laki sebagai penerus keluarga Cho. Ia sah menjadi ibu sebentar lagi. Sedikit lagi agar ia dapat melihat dan mendekap bayinya. Ia kembali mengejan begitu dokter mengintuksinya lagi, dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya saat ini meskipun rasa kebas serta pandangan mata mulai kabur ia tetap berusaha terjaga hingga bayinya lahir.

"Engghhh!" satu dorongan terakhir , bayinya keluar diiringi tangis kencang. Ryeowook terkulai lemas. Nafasnya tersengal sengal meskipun ia sudah memakai selang oksigen. Perlahan matanya tertutup ketika seorang suster menyuntikkannya obat lagi. Namun wajahnya tak berhenti tersenyum saat ini, sangat cantik. Hilang sudah rasa sakit ia rasakan tadi saat mendengar bayinya menangis kencang.

" Cukhae nyonya Cho, bayimu sangat tampan dan sehat. Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik!"ucap dokter Choi setelah selesai mengeluarkan plasenta dan menjahit lukanya. "Suster Kim !"

"ne, uisanim gomapsemnida" ucapnya lemah nyaris tak terdengar.

ryeowook hanya bisa mengembangkan senyuman tipisnya , merasakan sakit yang selama ini ia tahan. Bukan sakit karena pasca melahirkan, tapi sakit ini jauh labuh sakit dari semua luka yang ia pernah ia alami. Namun sekarang sudah ada seorang malaikat mungil yang menyembuhkan itu semua. dihembuskannya nafasnya perlahan...

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster membawa bayi yang sudah dibersihkan itu kedalam dekapan Ryeowook. Hangat, rasanya sungguh hangat saat tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada dada Ryeowook. Merasakan dekapan hangat sang ibu dan mendengar detak jantung yang selama ini menemaninya, tangan mungilnya bergerak rapuh mencengkram baju sang ibu, sedikit erangan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia pun menautkan tangannya pada tangan mungil si bayi. Terlihat bibir mungilnya sedikit mengerucut mencari cari sesuatu. Ryeowook mengecup dan membelai lambut kepala bayinya. Telunjuknya bergerak mengusap bibir mungilnya

"kau lapar ehm, baiklah tunggu sebentar ne" Ryeowook menurunkan sedikit bajunya dan mulai menyusui. Matanya masih terpejam mulutnya mengerucut imut mencari sesuatu, tubuhnya menggeliat mencari miliknya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini sangat...

"Aigo lihatlah caranya menyusu neomu kyeopta! " ucap riang, suster Park yang memakaikan topi mungil pada si bayi, " cha, anak tampan ini hadiah dariku! Kau beruntung nyonya eh, tapi ngomong ngomong dimana suamimu?"

"eeh.. I- ia sedang dalam perjalan bisnis. Mianhe karena ku tanganmu jadi begitu"

" ah, gwanchana! Lagi pula hanya lecet biasa tidak seberapa dibanding denganmu. Istirahatlah setelah ini kami akan membawamu ke ruang inap. Oh, sudah kau berikan namanya?"

"Cho Ryeohyun " ucap Ryeowook seraya menatap lekat bayinya yang tertidur pulas. Matanya kembali berkaca kaca saat memikirkan seseorang sangat jauh dari hatinya.

Berharap ia mau menerima kehadiran anaknya saat ini. Entahlah, mengingat hubungan mereka yang tidak baik. Tapi demi Ryeohyun ia yakin untuk melewati semuanya. Demi Ryeohyun, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya setidaknya ia dapat mencintai Ryeohyun kan...

Didekapnya erat Ryeohyun yang sudah tidur. Dan perlahan ia pun ikut tertidur karena rasa lelahnya. Suster park tersenyum melihat posisi 'pasangan baru' ini. Digendongnya hati hati Ryeohyun lalu memindahkannya ke ruang bayi. Ryeohyun menggeliat seolah tak ingin dilepas dari sang ibu ia sedikit terisak pelan.

" Tidurlah bersama teman-teman dulu ne, biarkan Ummamu istirahat sebentar ya chagi, hmm jumuseyo umma !" ucap suster park menirukan suara anak kecil. Namun suster Park terkejut saat melihat senyum Ryeohun seakan ia mengerti ucapannya tadi pada ibunya.

Tbc... "

Yang berminat silahkan review

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

**Semua fanfict di account saya bakalan saya lanjut sampai Complete!**

Sign

Hye jin park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

**Faith**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|**

**Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Genre :Hurt- Romance family**

**Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin, kim yesung**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

* * *

_Drt, drt,drt,'_

"_yobeoseyo, ne supir Kim nyonya sedang ditangani oleh dokter bisakah kau menghubungi tuan dan meminta untuk segera kemari, ini sudah tiga jam nyonya di dalam"_

"_..."_

"_ne, arasseo ! supir Kim jebal!"_

'_Flip'_

" _tuhan aku mohon padamu selamatkanlah mereka"_

**-faith-**

Derap langkah Kyuhyun menggema di penjuru lorong rumah sakit, ia terlihat begitu berantakan pagi ini. Kerah dasi yang menggantung, lengan kemeja yang tergulung kusut dan jangan lupakan rambut dan wajahnya yang tampak berantakan.

Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa begitu menyadari kabar dari supir Kim semalam. Kim.. ani, cho Ryeowook istrinya melahirkan semalam dan tanpa ia ketahui. Padahal Kyuhyun tahu jika semalam ponselnya terus berdering dan entah sudah berapa missed call dari nomor rumahnya.

Namun ia benar-benar tidak menyadari jika Ryeowook akan melahirkan semalam.

" tidakkah aku kejam, ryeonggi-ah!" gumam Kyuhyun lirih saat menyadari hal itu.

Semalam dengan tergesa-gesa, bibi Shin terpaksa menyusul Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada di Jin-an.

Bibi Shin merasa tidak ada cara lain agar tuannya itu lekas menemui istri dan anaknya yang akan lahir malam itu.

" apakah masih sakit hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengusap surai hitam yang tergerai bebas di bantal putih itu. Tangan hangatnya dengan teratur membelai lembut setiap sisi wajah seorang wanita yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di hadapannya itu. Ada banyak binti-bintik keringat dingin yang ikut memenuhi wajah cantik itu dan menambah rasa cemas serta takut dalam diri Cho Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu hanya mengerang pelan dengan nafas yang terasa panas di kulit pucat pria bermarga Cho itu. Hanya wajah pasi dan berkeringat dingin yang ia perlihatkan dan malah membuat sosok Cho itu semakin cemas.

Fikiran Kyuhyun hanya terfokus pada nya saat ini, tidak ada yang lain bahkan suara deringan ponselnya pun ia acuhnkan begitu saja. Hanya untuknya, yah hanya dia fokus kyuhyun saat ini.

"engghh..." wanita itu kembali meringis saat merasakan sakit kembali, nafanya kembali tersengal dan dadanya sesak. Perutnya kini terasa bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu namun gerakkan tubuhnya sangatlah lemah sekarang.

"Ming, gwanchana?, mau aku ambilkan masker oksigenmu hmm" rancau Kyuhyun semakin cemas namun tetap berusaha tenang dan lembut, karena ia tidak mau jika ia kalap seperti kemarin.

" hoekk!"

Tiba- tiba Sungmin memuntahkan cairan pekat nan anyir itu ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya sekali namun ini berkali-kali dan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya sejak kemarin. Lalu dengan sigap Kyuhyunpun mengambil handuk untuk mengelap darah yang mengotori bibir dan telapak tangannya,

"hoek, hoek, hoek... !hiks, " Sungmin kembali memuntahkan cairan pekat itu.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menyangga kepala gadis itu dengan tangannya dan memijat lembut tengkuk serat punggung gadis itu dengan perlahan hingga gadis itu menghentikan aksi muntahnya.

Mata Sungmin terpejam rapat namun ia bukannya sedang tidur atau pingsan melainkan sedang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah saat Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh ringkihnya ke dalam dada hangatnya.

" Kyu, biar aku yang menangini Sungmin , diluar ada bibi Shin yang mencarimu!" ucap Siwoon yang tiba- tiba muncul dari arah pintu.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Si woon barusan fikirannya hanya fokus pada tubuh Sungmin yang mulai menggigil lagi.

Si woon yang tahu akan hal itu, berusaha sabar dan mendekat kearah mereka. Dengan tenang ia mengambil peralatan medisnya yang memang tersimpan rapi di nakas kamar Sungmin.

Si woon mulai menancapkan benda tajam itu ke kulit pucat Sungmin. Tidak ada lenguhan ataupun erangan yang keluar dari bibir bershape "M"-nya, yang ada hanya sedikit gerakan jari-jari putihya yang agak menenggang.

" Hyung, ini sudah dua hari kapan masa kritisnya akan lewat?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya merebahkan Sungmin yang kini sudah tertidur pulas.

" mollasseo, untuk kasus Sungmin aku... kyu bisahkan kau temui ajumma Shin di luar ia tampaknya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting" ujar Si woon kembali.

" Shin ajumma?, ada apa?"

" molla, maka temuilah dia Sungmin sudah aman sekarang setidakknya ia akan tertidur sampai besok siang."

" arasseo , hyung jaga dia ya!"

Diruang tengah itu, bibi Shin tengah berdiri dengan wajah sepucat kapas, tangannya gemetar dan keringat masih mengucur di sekutar dahinya padahal ruangan ini nyala Acnya cukup dingin.

Manik tuanya berbinar ketika melihat sosok tinggi berjalan dari lantai atas rumah itu. Tanpa aba- aba lagi dan mengesampingkan rasa hormatnya pada penerus keluarga Cho itu, bibi Shin langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berjarak beberapa meter dari nya.

"tu-tuan muda, nyonya , nyonya sedang melahirkan sekarang!" ucap bibi Shin mantap

"mwo?" seakan tersambar petir dan terseret arus badai, Kyuhyun menegang seketiak begitu mendengar kata per kata penjelasan bibi Shin.

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi dengan langkah jenjangnya, Kyuhyun menuju kamar Sungmin di lantai atas.

" hyung, Ryeonggie melahirkan malam ini, aku harus segera kesana dan kumohon hyung jaga Sungmin untukku, cepat kabari aku jika ia sudah bangun yakso!"

Ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung diamini oleh Si woon,

" oh, Hyung bibi Shin akan disini sebentar membantumu, aku pergi Hyung!"

" mengabarimu Cho?, bahkan kabar istrimu saja kau tolak bagaimana dengan kabar Sungmin..." desah Si woon seraya menatap deringan ponsel Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti sejak sore tadi.

* * *

" aigoo kyeopta!, lihatlah omma bibirnya saat menyusu pada eonnie^^, kyeopta kyeopta!" pekik Eun hyuk girang saat melihat Ryeohyun sedang menyusu.

'pletakk'

"apoo yo, omma! Kenapa kau memukul puterimu yang cantik ini sih?" rajuk Eun Hyuk saat mendapat jitaka kecil yang tak seberapa dari sang lady Cho.

" jauhkan tangan mu dari mulut cucuku oh, kau tidak lihat , kukumu itu kotor , omma tidak mau Ryeohyun kenapa-napa hanya karena tidak sengaja terkena aksesoris nail art dan cat kukumu itu!" ucap sang 'lady' lagi.

Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mempoutkan bibinya seakan tidak terima jika kesenangannya diganggu. Heechul sang lady Cho itu mendekat dan duduk disamping menantunya itu.

Dengan sayang ia memandang dua sosok dihadapnnya itu dengan tatapan yang lembut, ini tentu memancing keirian dari Eunhyuk , tentu saj iri dalam arti tidak sebenanya.

"lihatlah eonnie, tatapan omma benar benar menakutkan aigo,, omma monster yang akan mengeluarka laser dari matanya!"

"dasar gadis nakal, kau menyamakan omma dengan monster oh kau, awas jika..."

"hiks, oeek, ..." Ryeohyun tampak nya terganggu dengan pertengkaran konyol nenek dan tantenya itu,

Dan dengan sigap Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya menonton berpura-pura memasang deathglarenya meniru sang mertua Cho heechul lalu bersiap menimang kembali sang putera.

"omma sih, keponakanku yang tampan jadi terganggu kan!"

" hei, kau juga hyukki-ah , tapi ngomong –ngomong dimana evil yang satu itu Ryeogi-ah?"

Tanya Heechul saat menyadari dari awal kedatangannya tidak melihat Kyuhyun. karena sejak mereka berdua datang, folus mereka hanya ada pada Si malaikat kecil Ryeohyun yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

Dan pertanyaan Heechul itupun diangguki oleh Eunhyuk yang kembali 'gatal' memegangi pipi Ryeohyun yang masih merah dan sekali lagi ia dihadiahi tangkisan tangan heechul.

Dan dibalas dengan cengiran khas Eunhyuk, Ryeowook yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum simpul, ia lalu mengangkat(?)telunjuk Eunhyuk dan memberikannya pada genggaman kecil Ryeohyun. Mata Eunhyuk membulat dan terkembanglah gummy smilenya,

Ryeowook yang mendapati pertanyaan tadi, bingung harus menjawab , tidak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau semalam ia berjuang sendirian karena Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah mereka sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"eh, ommanim oppa sedang..."

'brakkk'

" yeobo!" pekik Kyuhyun mengagetkan semua orang di dalam sana termasuk Ryeohyun yang sedang kembali menyusu dan...

'hug'

Suara cegukan kecil datang dari sosok mungil itu dan tak berselang lama juga ...

"hiks,hiks, oek..."

"aigo cucucku tersedak! Neo! Cho Kyuhyun mati kau!"

Ucap Heechul mengeluarkan seringaian iblisnya...

-tbc-

Oke yang berminat silahkan review.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.^^

Sign

Hye jin park


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

**Faith**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|**

**Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Genre :Hurt- Romance family**

**Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin,Kim Yesung**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

* * *

'_Brakkk'_

" _yeobo!" pekik Kyuhyun mengagetkan semua orang di dalam sana termasuk Ryeohyun yang sedang kembali menyusu dan..._

'_hug'_

_Suara cegukan kecil datang dari sosok mungil itu dan tak berselang lama juga ..._

"_hiks,hiks, oek..."_

"_aigo cucucku tersedak! Neo! Cho Kyuhyun mati kau!"_

_**-Faith-**_

Semilir angin musim semi membawa pergi segenap perasaan yang selama ini mengendap, memberikan kesan baru pada udara yang terasa nyaman siang ini.

Angin masih berhembus dengan warna yang sama, menyapu setiap hembusan nafas yang terasa berat , membawa kepingan duka yang sempat terlewat dan membawanya jauh sangat jauh...

Diruangan luas itu, Siwoon tampak dengan gusar menunggu Sungmin yang tak kunjung bangun, dirabanya berkali kali dahi pucat dan hangat itu. Bintik-bintik keringat tanpa putus terus mengalir darinya. Bibir pucatnya seakan mengerut karena sudah lama tidak mendapat asupan air.

Kembali, tangan kekar Si woon memastikan bahwa demam Sungmin sudah berkurang siang ini.

Bibi Shin yang sejak semalam berada di ruangan itu pun , tanpa henti menatap sedih wajah gadis yang kini tengah terbaring itu. Tangan hangatnya perlahan terangkat dan membawanya ke dalam sadar...

"eunghh"

"Sungmin-ah.. "

Manik foxy itu, mengerjap sangat lambat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cahaya bibir shape M-nya perlahan terbuka menggapai udara dengan lambat.

Tangan rapuhnya kini tengah terulur menggemgam tangan hangat yang sejak semalam terus mendekapnya. Hanya lenguhan kecil yang terdengar, hanya anggukan kecil yang ia berikan, hanya kedipan –kedipan lemah yang dapat mereka terima dari Sungmin saat ini.

Ia terlalu lemas dan sakit untuk merespon semua kekhawatiran yang ia terima dari Si woon dan bibi Shin saat ini.

Dan hanya perasaan lega yang didapatkan dua orang itu kini. Setidaknya Sungmin sudah membuka matanya bukan, walaupun hanya sebentar sebelum manik foxy nan sayu itu terpejam kembali.

" aku akan buatkan bubur untuk agashi, dokter Choi sebaiknya kau hubungi tuan muda tentang kabar ini, permisi" ucap bibi Shin dengan nada sopan

" ne, pastikan buburnya benar-benar tawar jangan kau tambahkan apapun dulu, lambungnya belum cukup untuk mencernanya, oh, pastikan sangat halus ajumma"

" ne, "

Si woon pun kembali menatap wajah itu lagi, wajh yang selalu membawa rasa nyaman ,wajah yang selalu memberikan kekuatan untuk bertahan dari semua tekanan yang ia terima... haruskah ia mengabari orang itu sekarang, haruskah ...

Kini langkah jejak itu berhenti pada sebuah jendela besar dengan gorden peach berenda yang tengah menari-nari didepannya, mata tajamnya menengadah menatap langit yang terik

"haruskah aku mengganggu kebahagianmu RyeoWook-ah"

Siwoon pun mendial nomor di ponsel nya, jemari itu begitu cekatan mendial tiap nomor seseorang yang ia ingat,

"yebeoseyo,"

"..."

"bisakah kau kembali kesini"

"..."

"hyung!"

'tut-tut-tut'

Seraya menatap wajah yang kini tengah damai itu, Si woon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan digenggamnya erat ponsel yang sudah basah oleh keringat tangannya sendiri...

* * *

Ryeowook kini tampak dengan nikmat melahap makan siangnya bersama Kyuhyun di ranjang rumah sakitnya, tidak ada percakapan hanya suara dentingan sumpit yang sesekali terdengar diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun?, ia tidak kemana-mana sekarang sejak sang ibu, lady Cho pergi beberapa menit lalu yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk disamping Ryeowook dan melihatnya makan.

Tangannya sedari tadi tampak mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang agak benjol karena hantaman dari sang ibu. wajah kusutnya kini tengah meringis sakit menahan benjolan di kepala dan jangan lupakan cakaran yang tadi dicap sebagai bonus dari sang adik Eunhyuk.

Bagaimana tidak benjol , sang lady Cho tadi tengah memukulinya dengan tas tangan serta dompet yang Eunhyuk tambahkan sebagai senjata. Lantaran sang putera yang dengan seenaknya mengagetkan puteranya sendiri hingga tersedak.

Meskipun tidak sengaja karena yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi semata-mata karena rasa khawatirnya terhadap Ryeowook, tanpa tahu jika Ryeohyun yang sedang menyusu.

Untung saja bayi itu mendapat penanganan cepat tadi, Ryeowook dengan segera memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter, dan denga sigap ia mengganti posisi gendongan Ryeohyun , memepuk nepuk punggung kecil nan rapuh itu dengan sayang seraya melantunkan lagu-lagu tidur yang menenangkan dan sekarang ia tengah tertidur pulas dan nyaman dalam ranjang bayinya.

Sempat Ryeowook panik karena kejadian itu, mengingat Ryeohyun yang masih berumur beberapa jam, wajah malaikat itu tadi tamapk semakin merah karena tersedak air susu sang ibu, belum lagi, ia kembali menagis dengan mata yang masih belum bisa menatap sempurna. Ryeohyun terus menangis untuk beberapa saat

Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa ikut-ikutan membantai sang kakak yanga juga tengah dibantai olah lady Cho itu.

Tentu Kyuhyun yang belum dapat menalar tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hanya bissa menjerit saat benda benda keras iru menghantam kepala dan tubuhnya...

"mianhe"

Seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook masih dengan nikmat melahap soupnya.

"mianhe"

"mianhe"

"mia-.n..."

'chup'

Wajah Stoick itu terkejut mendapat 'hadiah' kilat tersebut, dan si pemberi hadiah kini tengah bersiap mengakhiri acara makan siangnya.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta sekali lagi diantara mereka, wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memerah disambut oleh senyuman hangat khas istrinya tersebut .

" apa eonnie baik-baik saja?"

"hmm, ia sedang tidur saat aku kesini" jawab Kyuhyun kikuk

Tangan mungil itupun bertaut dengan tangan pucat milik Cho Kyuhyun, mengenggamnya hangat menyalurkan rasa nyaman untuknya. Manik mereka saling menatap lekat mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab,tatapan mata yang saling memberi pengertian satu sama lain,

_Ini bukan soal permintaan maaf Cho Kyuhyun ini bukan soal rasa sakit, tapi ini adalah sebuah kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu dan orang itu..._

_Mianhe ... karena menyakitimu terlalu banyak, _

_Mianhe... cho Ryeowook, _

Tubuh itu kembali bersatu dalam hembusan musim semi , saling menyesap satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa yang menyesakkan. Sebutir air mata yang ikut tumpah seakan menambah beban yang ikut menyeruak siang itu,

Tanpa berniat melepaskan tautan mereka, dengan posesif pria itu, pria yang selalu didikte oleh peraturan keluarga , pria yang tidak bisa lepas dari pengaruh keluarga Cho, pria yang selalu ditekan oleh budak budak keluarga Cho,

Saling menyesapi dan bertaut untuk sebuah permintaan maaf yang tulus dari dosa putih yang sebenarnya kelabu...

**Semilir angin musim semi membawa pergi segenap **

**perasaan yang selama ini mengendap, memberikan kesan baru pada udara yang terasa nyaman siang ini.**

**Angin masih berhembus dengan warna yang sama, menyapu setiap hembusan nafas yang terasa berat , membawa kepingan duka yang sempat terlewat dan membawanya jauh sangat jauh...**

**-faith-**

Tbc.

Yang berminat silahkan mereview...

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^

Sign

Hye jin park


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

**Faith**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|**

**Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Genre :Hurt- Romance family**

**Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin, kim Yesung**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Si woon pun kembali menatap wajah itu lagi, wajah yang selalu membawa rasa nyaman itu ,wajah yang selalu memberikan kekuatan untuk bertahan dari semua tekanan yang ia terima...

Haruskah ia mengabari 'orang itu' , haruskah sekarang mengusik kebahagian wanita yang juga disayangi oleh Sungmin, haruskah , haruskah ini...

Tubuh atletis itu kini tengah berjalan menuju sudut ruangan besar itu, wajah tampannya ditekuk sempurna dengan kening mengerinyit dan ibu jarinya yang bertumpu pada dagunya ,

Kini langkah jejak itu berhenti pada sebuah jendela besar dengan gorden peach berenda yang tengah menari-nari didepannya, mata tajamnya menengadah menatap langit yang terik

"haruskah aku mengganggu kebahagianmu RyeoWook-ah" desahnya lirih seraya menatap pintu kamar Sungmin yang tertutup.

Siwoon pun mendial nomor di ponsel nya, jemari itu begitu cekatan mendial tiap nomor seseorang yang ia ingat,

"yebeoseyo,"

"..."

"bisakah kau kembali kesini"

"..."

"hyung!"

' tut-tut-tut-..."

**-faith-**

_Seoul, 1__th__ November delapan tahun yang lalu..._

Udara segar dan cuaca indah menyelimuti Seoul pagi ini, yah.. biarpun ini musim gugur namun tidak mengurangi keceriaan yang langit suguhkan pagi ini, karena musim gugur juga tidak kalah indah dengan musim semi.

Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa , ralat ia terlihat sedang berlari kecil menuju sekolahnya, ia tampak kesulitan dengan gitar dan tas yang bertengger di masing-masing bahunya.

Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya yang sudah ia bawa sejak lahir, deretan gigi kelinci di bibir bershape M-nya menambah kesan imutnya pagi ini. Dengan ramah ia menyapa setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya pagi ini.

Hari ini hari adalah hari yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu, Sungmin gadis itu telah berlatih tiga bulan lamanya untuk festival sekolah hari ini, kini ia sudah siap untuk penampilannya...

"kau sudah siap Min-ah!" tanya Yesung mengejutkan Sungmin yang masih menetralkan nafasnya di belakang panggung, ruang pesiapan

"hosh, hosh, nehhh.. Sunbae " jawab sungmin dengan cengiran aegyonya

"Min-ah, kau sudah janjikan padaku kalau kau akan mengatur kencanku dengan..."

" Ming!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan memotong perkataan Yesung

Sungmin sontak menengok saat namanya di panggil ,yah nama kesayangannya untuk Kyuhyun, pacar yang ia sukai sejak Junior high school, hobbae yang ia sukai sejak ia kelas tiga SMP. Pertemuan pertama siang itu, dalam klub Taekwondo.

Siang itu, Kyuhyun yang baru notabennya murid baru , mendaftar keklub Taekwondo yang diketuai oleh Siwoon , terbayang oleh Sungmin expresi ketakutan Kyuhyun saat ia melihatnya menghajar lawan latihannya dengan kejam.

Dan saat Sungmin ingin melayangkkan tendangannya, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tiba- tiba pingsan dengan bibir yang sudah memucat...

Sungmin terkekeh ketika mengingat kejadian itu, manik foxynya terus menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menghampirinya, lalu terlintas kembali tentang hari itu, saat tiba- tiba Kyuhyun yang 'melamarnya'...

"jadilah pacarku NUNA, ani! LEE SUNGMIN jadilah pacarku... maukah MING "

Waktu itu Kyuhyun berbicara dengan lantang dan sangat keras dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, namun Sungmin merasa wajah Kyuhyun saat itu sangat manis, seperti... yeoja cantik,

"hihihih... " kikikkan geli Sungmin memancing tanda tanya untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"gwanchana? Kau seperti orang yang 'disinggahi' nenek Chaba saja, ujar Yesung yang entah menyamakan Sungmin dengan tokoh film horor apa (?)

"yakkk, Sunbae neo!kau menyamakan aku dengan nenek hantu mengerikan itu oh,! (dengan suara mengeras menuju pada Yesung ), apa kikikan ku tadi terdengar mengerikan Kyu?" ujarnya lembut bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang bingung tentang tokoh nenek yang dibicarakan mereka,

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia mencubit hidung Sungmin lalu mengelus poni Sungmin yang ditata menyamping dan ditanggapi senyum serta tatapan aegyo dari Sungmin. Mereka bertatapan lama hingga Yesung merasa diacuhkan lalu pergi tanpa pamit,

" Cinta monyet!" ujarnya lirih. Tampaknya ia lupa dengan pertanyaan nya tadi pada Sungmin sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun datang .

Acara festival pun dimulai, Sungmin terlihat dengan percaya diri menaiki panggung dengan gitar yang ia bawa sejak tadi pagi, dan dengan petikan –petikan gitarnya, Sungmin mulai menyanyi dan membuat suasan semakin meriah dan ceria karena nyanyiannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun tampak tak lelah mengagumi Sungmin diatas panggung , tangan kananya terus fokus pada handycam yang merekam Sungmin.

**-Faith-**

Sungmin menatap kosong kearah jendela kamarnya, ia tampak kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih lemas,tanganya bergerak kecil menyadari ada banyak luka lebam dan lecet akibat jarum suntik dan selang infus yang sudah hampir seminggu ini menemaninya.

Tatapannya berubah miris begitu melihat ada beberapa luka yang masih merah disekitar punggung putih telapak tangannya.

"apa sudah tidak ada tempat lain, sehingga Siwoon menaruhmu di kakiku oh?" celotehnya ketika melihat infus yang tertanam di kakinya.

"agashi sudah bangun!, apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter Choi?" tanya bibi Shin yang terlihat membawa nampan berisi bubur .

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, ia sudah merasa baikan pagi ini sakitnya juga sudah tidak seperti kemari, hanya sedikit pusing dan lapar...

Bibi Shin dengan sigap membantu meninggikan bantal Sungmin untuk memudahkannya sarapan .

Tangan hangat itu, dengan telaten menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur tak berasa itu pada Sungmin, senyum itu terkembang tulus. Senyum seorang wanita tua yang sudah menghabiskan separuh umurnya mengabdi pada keluarga Cho, senyum yang terkembang untuk Nona yang selama ini dikenalnya dengan baik...

"apa agashi begitu lapar hmm?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan pipi menggembung imut, disudut bibirnya terlihat noda bubur yang tertinggal dan langsung diseka oleh bibi Jung.

"ajumma, mianhe membuat kalian repot"

"Ryeonggi-ah, apakah mereka sehat apa kah, Ryeohyun sehat?" tanya Sungmin lirih seraya menatap kosong sendok yang berisi bubur ditangan bibi Shin.

"nne.. agashi tahu dari mana jika nyonya sudah melahirkan?" agak terkejut, namun bibi Shin bertanya berhati-hati

"malam saat Kyuhyun melepas pelukkannya padaku, aku belum sepenuhnya tidur aku mendengarnya ucapan ajumma" jawab Sungmin diselingi senyum rapuhnya.

Bibi Shin yang merasa tidak enak segera kembali menyuapkan bubur terakhir Sungmin dan seakan tidak mau membahas lebit jauh, dengan senang hati Sungmin menerimanya.

"lain kali buatkan aku bubur labu saja ajumma, aku bosan harus makan bubur hambar ini" pinta Sungmin manja dan diangguki oleh bibi Shin.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu kamar Sungmin, Siwoon yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya mampu diam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jika sudah begini, apakah ia akan menghubunginya sekarang tapi menginggat semuanya,

"Ahhh", Siwoon menggeram mengacak rambutnya ia dibuat pusing dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

Langkahnya pun tertuju pada sofa di ruang baca , " bersantai sebentar tidak buruk juga" monolognya...

**-faith-**

"aigooo... kyeota kyeopta, yeppooooo!" pekik Eunhyuk kesekian kalinya di ruang keluarga Cho

'pletakkk'

"aw, appo yo oppa!" protes EunHyuk saat menerima jitakan gratis dari Kyuhyun. Gadis sembilas belas tahun itu hanya meringis tidak berani membalas dan bergidik ngeri saat melihat smirik evil kahs Kyuhyun.

"dari tadi kau hanya bilang, Kyeota, kyeota, aigoooooo" ucap Kyuhyun menirukan gaya bicara Eunhyuk ," memangnya kau fikir Ryeohyun itu yeoja apa, yeppooo?dia itu tampan Hyuk!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada tegas yang dibuat buat.

Kemarin, Ryeowook sudah diijinkan pulang dari rumah sakit dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang menemaninya. Dan sekarang kediaman Cho itu terlihat ramai, dengan banyaknya maid yang sibuk mempersiapkan perjamuan untuk merayakan kelahiran Ryeohyun.

Potret kebahagian keluarga Cho terlihat indah dimata pada maid yang hilir mudik sejak pagi tadi.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil melihat kejahilan Kyuhyun pada adik perempuannya itu, maklum ia belum bisa tertawa lepas karena jahitannya masih terasa nyeri. Namun itu bukan masalah baginya ketika melihat manik bening dari Ryeohyun yang masih berkedip –kedip menatap nya ,

"omma... omma..." celoteh Ryeowook meniruakan suara anak kecil saat Ryeohyun menatapnya lagi, seraya menegaskan bahwa 'akulah ommamu '

Dan dibalas dengan bibir kecil Ryeohyun yang mennguap lalu mengerucut mencari makanannya pada dada sang ibu.

"dia mau menyusu lagi, aigoooo eonniee ppali ppali, aku mau melihatnya menyusu ppali" ujar Eunhyuk semangat memepersiapkan kamera di ponselnya.

Kyuhyun pun melengos saat melihat sikap manja sang adik... sedangkan Ryeowook tak mau Ryeohyun menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan nutrisinya langsung menurunkan sedikit kerah bajunya dan mulai menyusui Ryeohyun.

'jepret, slash'

'platakk'

"ommaaaaa!"

Pekik Eunhyuk seketika saat tangan jahil Kyuhyun kembali menjitaknya...

"babo!, kau bisa merusak retina Ryohyun jika memotretnya dengan lampu flash seperti itu, dasar kau ini"

Ujar Jyuhyun dala langsung mengabil alih posel Eunhyuk lalu menonaktifkan nya.

"jeongmal?, mmianhe oppa apa Hyuniku baik –baik saja eonni tapi ia tidak menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan memasang wajah bodohnya ralat memasang wajah innocentnya...

Ryeowook menggeleng penuh dan merapikan rambut Eunhyuk yang bercat merah itu dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya sedang menggendong Ryeohyun yang tengah asyik menyusu, hingga tidak perduli dengan pertengkaran konyol antara ayah dan tantenya itu.

"hehehe, gomawoyo eonie " cengiran gummy smile Eunhyuk lepas," aigooo! Babota,aku lupa har ini harus menjeput Donghae oppa ottokhae aku terlambat , goreomnika eonnie oppa aku pergi dulu anyeong !, Hyuni-ah, jalja^^"

Eunhyukpun menghilang secepat kilat. Dan mereka yang merasakan angin kilat dari Eunhyuk hanya geleng- geleng kepala saja.

"apa kau tidak capek nak, tidur terus hmm?" ucap Kyuhyun lembut tangannya perlahan membelai pipi putih sang anak yang sedang menempel pada dada sang ibu.

"oppa sudah memastikan keadaan eonnie pagi ini?"

"eh, ada Shin ajumma yang menjaganya sekarang kita tidak usah khawatir, biar bagaimanapun kau itu istriku dan lagi aku tidak ingin dihajar lagi oleh omma-_-, lagi pula aku masih ingin bersama Ryeohyunku hmmm"

Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi seketika membuat perasaan Ryeowook menghangat, hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu...

"eunghh,," lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir kecil Ryeohyun tampknya bayi itu sudah kenyang dan minta berganti posisi yang orang tua baru ini pun tertuju pada sang putera yang menggeliat imut dengan mata terpejam.

'bruttt'

"eh" tatap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dan kemudian saling melempar senyum pada malikat kecil mereka.

"dasar anak nakal," ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengelus pipi gembil itu dan pergi mengambil popok Ryeohyun dan peralatan lainnya...

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum , ia bersyukur bisa merasakan kebahagian hari ini. Dipandanginya wajah sang Putera yang berkerut karena'sesuatu'. Dan tak lama Kyuhyunpun datang dengan peralatan Ryeohyun dan sebaskom kecil (?) air yang dibawakan oleh bibi jang.

Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook pun menaruh Ryoehyun di kasur kecil yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya oleh Kyuhyun, dan 'ritual pembersihan' sang anak pun dimulai.

**-faith-**

"yeoboseyo, Siwoon-ah!, "

"..."

"ne, ini aku ! hmm aku setuju"

"..."

"ne, kau ini jemput aku siang ini di bandara Incheon jangan terlambat!"

'flip'

..."

**Tbc...**

**Terimakasih atas review2 sebelumnya, dan sudah saya balas kan satu satu ^^**

**Maaf kalau dichap sebelumnya bahasanya ambigu hehehe,,,, saya masih berusaha semoga di chap ini gak ambigu lagi u,u, dan update cepet, tapi karena numpuknya presentasi dan dateline lit. analysis saya makanya jadi molor begini,**.**

**Oke yang berniat silahkan mereview!**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca...**

**Sign**

**Hye jin park**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

**Faith**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|**

**Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Genre :Hurt- Romance family**

**Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin, kim yesung**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**-faith-**

* * *

"yeoboseyo, Siwoon-ah!, "

"..."

"ne, ini aku ! hmm aku setuju"

"..."

"ne, kau ini jemput aku siang ini di bandara Incheon jangan terlambat!"

'flip'

..."

0-**F**-**A**-**I**-**T**—**H**-0

_Aku tertidur, aku tertidur. Seperti air mata, datang dan pergi, akhirnya datang_

_Diluar jendela kamarku, diluar keinginanku, malam telah berakhir_

_Kenangan-kenangan terlintas, dihari hujan, dihari kita basah kuyup_

_Kegeleapan seperti terowongan yang tak berujung_

_Secara bertahap, muncul kedalam mimpiku_

_Tidak peduli bagaimana aku mencoba mengembalikan ingatanmu_

_Aku belum mampu melupakanmu, sampai saat kita berpisah, aku berbalik, kemudian aku berbalik_

_Bahkan banyak perasaan yang perlahan-lahan muncul_

_Bahkan banyak kenangan yang perlahan-lahan kembali_

_Aku akan mengahpusnya sedikit demi sedikit (perlahan-lahan), Adante_

_Dalam mimpiku, aku sudah terbiasa untuk bersikap tenang dan siap pada perpisahan kita_

_Bahkan didalam mimpiku, hatiku tidak dapat menggantimu (dengan yang lain)_

_Kapan saat aku bisa melupakanmu?_

_Ketika aku membuka mataku, tidak terlalu lama saat hari Kamis berganti Selasa_

_Sekarang bahkan waktu beelalu dengan cepat, aku ingin menahanmu (pergi) sedikit lebih keras (lebih memaksa), meskipun.. Tidak peduli bagaimana saya harus mencoba mencari kembali kenangan hari itu_

_Tempat itu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya, sampai aku berada di depan rumahmu, aku berbalik, kemudian, aku berbalik_

_Bahkan saat perpisahan perlahan-lahan menghampiri_

_Bahkan hatimu perlahan-lahan menjauh_

_Aku akan mempercayai mereka sedikit lebih banyak, Andante_

_Meskipun aku mencoba untuk menahannya, tanpa membantu sama sekali, tumbuh sesuatu dari mataku yang mempesona, seperti air mata yang mengalir deras_

_Aku belum mampu melupakanmu, sampai saat kita berpisah, aku berbalik, kemudian aku berbalik_

_Bahkan banyak perasaan yang perlahan-lahan muncul_

_Bahkan banyak kenangan yang perlahan-lahan kembali_

_Aku akan mengahpusnya sedikit demi sedikit (perlahan-lahan), Adante_

**-Suju, Andante-**

Sesak, itu yang sedang dirasakan pria yang sedang meringkuk dalam selimut tebalnya wajahnya syarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam, hidung mancungnya yang memerah serta mata sipitnya yang sembab karena tangisannya sejak semalam.

Matanya terus menatap kosong sebuah jendela yang masih tertutup itu. ia berharap jika sekarang hanyalah mimpi tapi, ini bahkan sudah tiga hari ia meringkuk seperti itu dan mimpi buruk ini ternyata nyata...

Yesung terus menatap kosong jendela kamarnya, tak ada sepatah katapun lolos dari bibirnya yang ia terkunci rapat. Entah sudah banyak isakan dan air matanya yang tumpah karena kejadian itu.

Kim Ryeowooknya, melepaskannya anni, dia bukan sengaja melakukan itu padanya namun jika bukan karena kesepakatan itu mungkin mereka masih bersama ahkan hidup bersama sampai tua.

"mianhe oppa , aku sudah memutuskannya kami akan menikah bulan depan. Appa sudah mengatur semuanya sekali lagi maaf oppa, aku tidak menentang perintah appa "

Yesung ingat betul expresi Ryeowook saat itu, ia sangat ketakutan hingga gemetar. Wajahnya yang biasa memancarkan kepolosan pun terlihat sangat suram matanya juga sudah bengkak karena air mata yang terus mengalir.

Dan Kyuhyun... ck, bocah evil itu hanya dapat duduk tertunduk di depan mereka tanpa suara, tanpa expresi, dan tanpa kejahilan atau kata-kata ketusnya yang selalu yesung dengar, Yesung hanya bisa membisu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Sungminmu Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Yesung dengan nada meninggi

Kyuhyun tetap diam menatap Yesung, lama wajah stoicknya menatap pria yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri, kakak yang ia sayangidengan tulus, kakak yang selalu membantunya untuk berdekatan dengan Sungminnya...

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia hanya mentap yesung dengan raut yang sama namun manik matanya syarat akan kesedihan sama, seperti dua orang yang sedang duduk bersamanya sekarang,

"hyung, mianhe aku tidak bisa menentang appa ini sudah menjadi ketetapan keluarga kami jauh sebelum kami ada , sekali lagi mianhe aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan Sungmin... tentu saja aku tidak mekepaskannya selamanya ia miliku hyung."

Seketika ucapan Kyuhyun tadi membuatnya meradang, yesung membelalalkan matanya ia mulai geram dengan Kyuhyun sekarang, lalu dengan emosi ia mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan hanya ditanggapi aksi diam dari Kyuhyun.

"neo, brengsek Kau CHO KYUHYUN!" pekiknya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Ck,, bisa bisanya bocah ini mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia menuruti orangtuanya untuk menikah dengan Ryeowook tapi tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sungmin, dia sudah hilang akal rupanya...

"gumanhae oppa !" ucap Ryeowook dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yesung

"Micheseo!, kau lebih bersedia menikah dengan bocah iblis ini dan diduakan olehnya, terlebih lagi dengan eonniemu sendiri sadarlah Ryeonggi-ah!, sebegitu serakahnya kalian berdua !" cengkraaman Yesung pun semakin menguat pada Kyuhyun

"gumanhae, oppa aku yang meminta Kyuhyun melakukan itu aku yang memintanya oppa jebal gumanhae!" satu isakan lolos dari wajah sendu Ryeowook tangan kurusnya memegang erat tangan Yesung yang sejak tadi bertengger pada kerah Kyuhyun,

Yesung masih tidak mengerti tentang permainan apa yang sedang mereka perbuat jika Kyuhyun tetap bisa mempertahankan Sungmin artinya dia juga bisa kan tapi kenapa Ryeowook-ah...

"tak bisa kah kau tetap di sisiku, seperti Kyuhyun yang lakukan pada Sungmin!" ucap Yesung penuh penekanan dan emosi

"mianhe... jeongmal mianhe yo oppa aku tidak bisa, aku.. hiks hiks aku membutuhkan Kyuhyun oppa agar eonnie tetap hidup! Hiks, hiks, oppa jebal, jeongmal mianheyo..."

0-**F**-**A**-**I**-**T**—**H**-0

Yesung seketika membulatkan matanya saat keringat dingin sudah membanjiri pelipis dan keningnya, detak jantungnya masih terasa sangat cepat dan apa ini, sesak itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang ia kembali lagi, kalau saja pramugari tadi tidak membangunkannya tadi mungkin ia sudah mati karena sesak atau serangan jantung...

Dirapihkan kembali wajah dan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan lalu tak lupa ia sematkan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger apik di hidung mancungnya ,

" Ryeoggi-ah, apa kau bahagia " gumamnya lirih sesaat mendapati, pesawat yang akan segera mendarat .

"oh, Hyung disini!" seru siwoon saat melihat sosok Yesung yang berjalan dengan menenteng sebuah koper dan tas di punggungnya.

Tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan rindu itulah yang mereka lakukan sekarang karena hampir tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"hyung semakin kurus saja, apa kau makan dengan baik selama ini atau kau bekerja terlalu keras hyung?"

"hahah, ne aku melukan diet dan bekerja sangat keras selam aku di Jepang ya, setidaknya tanyakan kabarku dulu kenapa mengomentariku dulu "

" araseeo hyung, bagaimana kabarmu apa kau baik hmm?"

"ne, seprti yang kau lihat Si won –ah! Heheh" jawab Yesung seraya mengeluarkan ucapan 'cool' miliknya dengan gaya yang tak lebih sama juga.

"arasseo, kka! Kau pasti lelah kan "

" Dong..., eh bukankah itu Si won oppa dan pria berkaca mata hitam itu omona!, tampan sekali ! eh, kenapa kau malah terpikat dengan pria lain Enhyuk, sadarlah kau kesinikan untuk menjeput Donghae ingat Hyuk, LEE DONGHAE...!"

'kyaaaaa..., omo oppa kenapa mengagetkanku huh!" ucap Eunhyuk ketika sadar jika Donghae sudah berada di hadapannya, ralat tepat di depan wajahnya malah...

Dengan tangan yang masih mengelus –elus dadanya Eunhyuk yang hampir saja terjungkal tadi hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya, Donghae yang sudah hafal dengan sikap Eunhhyuk hanya menaggapinya biasa saja, kemudian tangan hangatnya membimbing Eunhyuk untuk menuntunnya menuju mobil dan bergegas ke kediaman keluarga Cho menghadiri pesta kelahiran Ryeohyun , Cho Ryeohyun.

**-faith-**

Malam ini, kediaman keluarga tengah ramai dihadiri oleh para kolega dan family. Yah, ini karena si kecil Ryeohyun.

Semuanya memberikan selamat pada keluarga kecil itu. Sepertinya kehadiran Ryeohyun memberikan angin segar dan keceriaan yang terlihat jelas di tengah- tengah mereka semua.

Lihat saja sejak tadi mereka yang ada disana tidak henti hentinya mengerubungi Ryeihyun yang bahkan sekarang masih tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Jang ajjuma, lho kenapa? Itu dikarnakan Ryeohyun sempat menjadi bahan rebutan oleh duo neneknya sehingga jang ajjuma yang ambil alih Ryeohyun,

Dan Ryeowook, ia sedang menemani Kyuhyun menerima tamu besama kedua appa mereka yang baru pulang beberapa jam lalu seusai perjalanan bisnis, apakah melelahkan ? jawabannya tidak karena saat mereka datang mereka langsung disambut dengan tangisan Ryeohyun siang tadi, saat bayi kecil itu kaget ketika sang ayah tak sengaja menumpahkan air di bekasnya membersihkan diri, tak ayal suara itu membuat Ryeohyun terbangun dan sang ayahlangsung dihadiahi jitakan gratis dari lady Cho yang tiba- tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya...

_Poor daddy..._

* * *

"cukhae yo Ryeowook –ah "

"cukhae yo Kyuhyun , kapan kalian akan menambah adik untu Ryeohyun!"

Begitulah ucapan yang mereka terima sejak tadi,dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman manis dari Ryeowook dan deathglare gratis dari Kyuhyun.

'drt,drt,drt'

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar iapun langsung meminta izin Ryeowook sebentar,

"yeboseoyo, ne!" seketika Kyuhyunpun membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar suara panik Shin ajjuma.

Ryeowook yang melihat raut pucat Kyuhyun segera mendekat padanya dan mengelus punggung suaminya itu,

"ada apa?"

"Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun terbata ,

" kka!, eonnie butuh dirimu oppa dan kumohon jaga eonni baik baik untukku , disini biar aku yang mengurus semuanya, kka!" ucap Ryeowook penuh pengertian dan langsung saja langkah seribu Kyuhyun berpaling dari wanita mungil itu, wanita yang menatap nanar punggung suaminya itu, wanita yang menahan sakit untuknya, wanita yang melahirkan putera mereka...

Marah, tidak Ryeowook tidak berhak marah pada siapapun karena ia menganggap ini sudah ketentuannya jadi kenapa ia harus marah, cukup ia jalani saja ketetapan Tuhan ini dan baginya , yang terpenting baginya hanya RyeoHyun sekarang, sedikit egois untuk Ryeohyun tidak masalah untuknya yah hanya untuk Ryeohyun.

Sementara itu diruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk, pada ranjang king size yang tersulur selang-selang infus yang tertanam indah pada kaki putih nan rapuh itu...

Sungmin mengerang dan melenguh saat merasakan sakit kembali menderanya, tangan pucatnya menekan-nekan sumber rasa sakitnya, suaranya sudah hampir habis karena berteriak dan

"hoek hoek , hoek " kembali cairan pekat kehitaman itu lolos dari bibi bershape M-nya, tak terhitung jutaan peluh keringat yang yang sudah membuatnya demam sekarang.

Shin ajumma ia hanya bisa panik dan cemas melihat keadaan Sungmin, ia mencoba menghubungi Siwon tapi tidak berhasil, dan ia pun menghungi Kyuhyun kemudian

"aigoo, ya Tuhan kenapa kau menyiksa wanita tua ini, kemari nyonya sekarang agashi jebal kumohon sembuhkanlah agashi Tuhan" pinta bibi shin tulus seraya mengelap muntahan Sungmin dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"hoek, hoek, hiks, ahjummah... hoekk!" lirih Sungmin yang tergolek lemah merasakan mual yang semakin menjadi-jadi ,

Bukannya berkurang tapi malah bertambah sakit, muntah darah Sungmin semakin menjadi jadi dan membuat bibi Shin bertambah panik

Foxy eyes itu, memandang sayu sang ajumma tangan lemahnya berusaha menggapai masker oksigen diatasnya, Sungmin merasa sangat sesak kali ini desah demi desahnnya memanggil-manggil seseorang...

"ah jummahh, hosh hosh, hosh... " ulang Sungmin dengan nafas tersengal

Bibi yang akhirnya sadar tentang kebutuhan Sungmin akan oksigen segera memasangkan masker itu, tak lupa ia juga menyeka bibir Sungmin yang terkena darah yang belum mengering itu.

Tak lama berselang, suara deru nafas Sungmin terdengar matanya terpejam entah ia pingsan atau tertidur atau ia, tidak! Aku masih mendengar tarikan nafasnya dari balik masker oksigen itu. sergah bibi Shin seraya memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung kenapa kau mengajakku mampir dulu sih kita jadi pulang malam begini kan!" ujar siwon saat menutup pintu mobilnya

"yak, Siwon aku rindu sekali makan udon tadi, apa kau menyesal mentraktirku huh!"

"ani, hanya saja kau ini aneh hyung udon(?) kau ka tinggal di Jepangkan!, kenapa merindukan udon yang jelas-jelas banyak disana" ketus Siwon saat melirik Yesung yang keluar dari mobilnya.

'ckittt'

Pandangan merekapun tertuju pada suara dencitan mobil yang berhenti mendadak di depan mereka. Seperti terbakar, mata Yesung terbelalak begitu mengetahui sosok yang keluar dari mobil biru itu,

"CHO KYUHYUN"

**-faith-**

**Tbc...**

Oke yang berniat silahkan mereview^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^

Sign

Park Hye jin


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

**Faith**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|**

**Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Genre :Hurt- Romance family**

**Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin, kim yesung**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

* * *

"Hyung kenapa kau mengajakku mampir dulu sih kita jadi pulang malam begini kan!" ujar siwon saat menutup pintu mobilnya,

"yak, Siwon aku rindu sekali makan udon tadi, apa kau menyesal mentraktirku huh!"

"ani, hanya saja kau ini aneh hyung udon(?) kau kan tinggal di Jepang!, kenapa merindukan udon yang jelas-jelas banyak disana" ketus Siwon saat melirik Yesung yang keluar dari mobilnya

'ckittt'

'brakk'

Seketika andangan merekapun tertuju pada suara dencitan mobil yang berhenti mendadak di depan mereka. Seperti terbakar, mata Yesung terbelalak begitu mengetahui sosok yang keluar dari mobil biru itu,

"CHO KYUHYUN"

Ucap Yesung dengan suara mendesis, tampak rahang pria berkacamata itu mengeras dengan tangan yang sudah ia kepalkan begitu kuatnya, karena menahan emosi pada Kyuhyun...

**-faith-**

"agashi..."

Teriakan bibi Shin yang begitu keras menghentikan tatapan panas antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun seketika dan dengan cepat Siwon berlari masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terpaku disana.

'brakk'

Pintu kamar Sungmin didorong kasar oleh Siwon, dan langsung disuguhi oleh keadaan Sungmin.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahinya, bibir bershape-M itu menggigil dengan beberapa bercak darah yang menempel , tangan putihnya terus menekan pusat rasa sakitnya,,

Tubuhnya melenguh ketika rasa sakit dan mual menderanya kembali, hanya isakan parau dan deru nafas berat yang terdengar darinya dan jangan lupakan expresi bibi Shin saat ini, wanita paruh baya itu hanya dapat menangis takut melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

Tak mau ambil resiko, Siwon langsung mendekat dan menangani kondisi sungmin yang terlihat sangat buruk, insting dokternya bekerja sekarang dengan sigap pria berdimple itu memeriksa setiap detail tubuh Sungmin,

"ajumma, ambilkan peralatanku ppali!"

Pekik Siwon saat sedang mengecek denyut nadi Sungmin dan langsung diangguki oleh bibi Shin.

"Sungmin, kau mendengarku Sungmin,,, gwanchana gwanchana..."

Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh saat tangan besar Siwon memberinya suntikan penghilang rasa sakit. Namun tubuh ringkih Sungmin kembali melenguh saat rasa mual itu datang seakan mengaduk seluruh organ dalam di perutnya,

"ming!" seru Kyuhyun takut ia langsung merebut Sungmin dari kungkungan Siwon dan memeluknya posesif.

"ssshh, Ming gwanchana mana yang sakit chagi hmm, aku disini "

Air mata Kyuhyun tumpah begitu saja saat melihat kondisi wanita yang dicintainya saat ini.

Sungmin tak bergeming, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sedang memeluknya sekarang rasa sakitnya mengaburkan semuanya. Ia hanya bisa terisak lemah ketika rasa sakit si hatinya mulai datang lagi.

"hyung! Rumah sakit hyung ppali!"

Entah dorongan dari mana, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala Bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil, fokusnya hanya Sungmin sekarang ia bahkan melupakan Yesung dan melewatinya begitu saja , saat pria berkacamata itu ikut terpaku di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"hyung!"

Teriakan panik Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon yang masih diam terpaku mengingat ketakutannya pada kondisi Sungmin sekarang. Yah biasanya dokter muda itu bisa bersikap tenang dan profesional tetapi ketika melihat bercak darah Sungmin yang tertinggal di telapak tangannya, sifat itu menguap entah kemana. Bergegas ketika menyadari teriakan Kyuhyun ia langsung menyusul mereka ...

Yesung yang masih shock , ikut tersentak begitu menyadari bibi Shin dan Si won yang berlari mengejar mereka.

...

...

...

"ssshh, gwanchana ming aku disini hm"

Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengecupi pucuk rambut Sungmin tanpa jeda. Ia terlalu kalut dan takut sekarang ia bisa membuanya tenang hanyalah menyelami aroma Sungmin, meskipun gadis itu tak menyadari kehadiranya sekarang,

"akhh, hoek, hoek!"

"Ming!" dengan sigap Kyuhyun kembali menampung muntah darah Sungmin dengan handuk yang ia terima dari bibi Shin yang duduk di kursi depan bersama Yesung yang sedang mengemudi.

Sedangkan Si won tengah mengecek keadaan Sungmin.

"apa sakitnya disini hmm" tanya Kyuhyun lembut saat melihat tangan Sungmin yang masih menekan perut bagian kanan atasnya. Refleks, tangan pucat itu ikut menggenggam dan mengelus pusat rasa sakit Sungminnya berharap dapat meredam rasa sakitnya.

Dan hanya di balas oleh nafas tersengal Sungmin yang makin melemah...

"Hyung! Bisakah kau lebih cepat!" perintah Kyuhyun dan langsung diamini oleh yesung yang menancap gasnya lebih cepat.

...

...

...

" Kyuhyun-ah saranghae"

"Kyuhyun-ah bogoshipgo"

"Kyuhyun-a cukhae yo"

"Kyuhyun-ah babota"

"Kyuhyun-ah ppaliwa!"

"kyu...!"

Suara Sungmin terus berputar dalam ingatan Kyuhyun, wajah stoicnya kini menatap nanar ruang ICU . ini sudah dua jam Sungmin didalam, dan tampaknya belum ada tanda tanda jika mereka akan keluar dari sana.

"cha!"

"eh,"

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Yesung menyodorkan kopi hangat padanya dan diterimanya dengan senang hati , berusaha mereka meredam rasa panas yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun, mereka duduk bersama dalam kursi yang sama,

Yesung mulai menyesap kopi miliknya dengan perlahan . lama, mereka berdiam diri dalam suasan kaku seperti ini, hingga akhirnya pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Yesung...

"cukhaeyo Kyu, kudengar dari Siwon kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang, tidak kusangka bocah seperti mumendahului kami, hehehe"

"nne, gomawo hyung! "

" apakah, r-Ryeowook sehat kyu?" tanya Yesung ragu

"hm, dia terlihat gemukan setelah melahirkan Ryeohyun. Tampaknya ia sangat menikmati kebersamannya dengan Ryeohyun hyung"

"eh, jadi nama Ryeohyun"

"hm, Cho Ryeohyun"

'ckelek'

Pintu ruang Icu terbuka dan memotong perbincangan mereka berdua. Tampak sosok Si won yang kini keluar dengan seragam putihnya dan stetoskop yang masih bertengger di lehernya.

Kedua pria yang sedang duduk itu tampak cemas kembali dan menhampiri Siwon duluan.

**-faith-**

_**-Ressident's Evil-**_

Suasana dalam ruang keluarga itu tampak panas sekarang. Para tamu yang sudah pulang beberapa jam lalu menyisakan ketegangan dalam dua keluarga itu.

Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi takut karena melihat raut marah yang ditahan oleh sang ayah hanya bisa duduk mengerinyit takut bersembunyi dibalik punggung Donghae.

Sedangkan lady Cho menatap tajam sosok yang tampak tak bergeming duduk tenang di single sofa itu.

Tuan Kim Yunho, ayah Ryeowook hanya diam mematung memandangi juga putri kesayangannya itu bersebelahan dengan sang besan Lady Cho.

"katakon pada kami Cho Ryeowook, kemana Kyuhyun pergi sebenarnya apakah pantas jika tiba-tiba seorang ayah pergi begitu saja di acara puteranya!" tegas Heechul

"mianhe ommanin oppa Kyuhyun sedang ada urusan penting dengan ..."

"Sungmin! Apakah urusan pentingnya dengan Sungmin?"

"eh,,,,"

Seketika wajah itu mengerjap polos dan menjadi pucat seketika begitu mendengar nama Sungmin keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

'gluk'

Ryeowook meneguk pelan ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan musang sang ayah mengarah pada sang ibu, leeteuk.

"appa, " lirih Ryewook saat tubuh casanova Yunho mendekat pada wanita yang sudah ia nikahi sebelas tahun ini.

Sontak tubuh wanita itu mundur ketika tangan dingin Yunho akan menggapainya,

"appa!" seru Ryeowook seketika dan langsung menghampiri meeka tidak tepatnya ia lamgsung merangkul tubuh Leeteuk yang semakin bergetar.

"aishh, kaliann berdua sama saja!"

Umpat Yunho yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Yunho-sshi!" panggilan dari hankyung yang langsung menyusul besannya itu dan meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih bergetar menahan tangis dalam dekapan Ryeowook dan jangan lupakan sosok Heechul yang sudah akan meledak .

"yakk!, jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya!"

"omma!" pekik Eunhyuk saat melihat Heechul yang memegang tengkuknya yang terasa berat dan akan limbung. refleks Eunhae couple ini pun menghampiri sang Lady memeganginya agar tidak jatuh.

...

...

...

"phneomia kyu, Sungmin terkena phneomia dan anemia juga penyakitnya kambuh bersamaan"

"hyung"

"gwanchana kyu, Sungmin sudah ditangani dengan cepat. Mungkin ia akan tidak sadarkan diri beberapa waktu tapi jangan khawatir kami akan merawatnya dengan baik, dan kami juga juga berusaha untuk mendapatkan donor yang cocok untuknya. Kka! Temani dia didalam .."

Ucap Si won seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun memberikan nya ketenangan dan dukungan.

Kyuhyun masih terpekur mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, satu isakan lolos Kyuhyun runtuh ketika Si won meninggalkan tadi, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dingin rumah sakit. Lemas,itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

...

...

...

"aku appa yang kejam Hankyung, aku mengingkari janjiku untuk menjaga Teeuki dan Sungmin. Aku bahkan mengikari janjiku pada Jaejoong omma Ryeowokk , untuk membuat anak itu selalu bahagia, aku gagal Han"

"ne, kau gagal Yun!, geundae bisakah kau tetap bersikap diam seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan campuri urusan mereka Yun, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk masalah sendiri. Bukannya aku tidak peduli tapi setidaknya fikirkankan juga Sungmin jangan hanya Ryeowook."

"Han apa maksudmu kau membela sikap anakmu yang berselingkuh?"

"anni, bukan begitu.. aku tidak mungkin memebela bocah setan itu. tapi Sungmin... setidaknya fikirkan lah Sungmin dia juga puterimu Kim Yunho, tidak tahu kah kau jika Sungmin sedang sakit"

Seketika wajah Yunho membeku ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir HanKyung,yah memang benar jika selama ini ia sudah egois . ia lebih mementingkan kebahagian Ryeowook ketimbang Sungmin, tidak seperti Leeteuk yang memperlakukan Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan adil namun karena keegoisan Yunho leeteuk yang takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin, mencoba menomor satukan Ryeowook.

Terlebih saat mengetahi jika pacar Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun tunangan Ryowook sejak kecil , leeteuk mencoba menutup mata . dan terpaksa menyakiti hati puterinya itu lebih dalam.

Dan pada saat tahu Sungmin sakit, betapa mirisnya ia sebagai ibunya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Leeteuk hanya bisa menjalani hidupnya sebagai Kim leeteuk sekarang...

Sehingga Siwonlah yang mengambil alih menjaga Sungmin yang membantunya hingga sekarang. Tentu ia tidak sendiri ada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang ikut membantunya.

...

...

...

Kyuhyun berjalan lemas kearah ranjang Sungmin. Dilihatnya sosok Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan ditemani selang selang infus dan oksigen serta kabel (?) pendektesi jantung yang menempel di bagian dadanya.

Di pegangnnya tangan lemah itu agak sulit untuk mengangkatnya karena jarum infus juga tertancap di 'elbow' gadis itu.

Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang ketika melihat wajah cantik itu tertidur pulas . Kyuhyun tersenyum lega ketika mendengar deru nafas Sungmin detak normal jantungnya. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak melihat Sungmin sedang kesakitan sekarang.

" mimpi yang indah Ming"

'chup'

Kyuhyun mengecup kening itu lama hingga ia juga ikut terlelap disampingnya.

.

.

**-faith-**

**Tbc**

**Oke yang berminat silahkan mereview!^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca**

**Dan terimakasih juga atas responnya , review sudah saya balas satu satukan^^**

**Gomawo^^**

**Sign **

**Hye jin park**

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

**Faith**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|**

**Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Genre :Hurt- Romance family**

**Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin, kim yesung**

**Rate : T**

**-faith-**

* * *

"anak omma pintar sekali eum! Hyun lihat kemari sayang , disini omma nak..."

Hari ini Ryeowook tampak sangat sibuk dengan puteranya, buktinya sangking sibuknya ia bahkan tidak sempat mandi karena takut ketinggalan aksi menggemaskan yang di buat oleh Ryeohyun.

Sejak Ryoehyun bangun yang Ryeowook lakukan adalah selalu di dekatnya. Mulai dari memberinya asi, memandikannya, menggantikan popok dan menjemurnya di pagi hari. Semuanya ia lakukan sendiri ia bahkan mengusir ajumma Jung yang ingin sekali membantunya, tampaknya wanita muda itu tidak mengizinkan seorang pun memegang Ryeohyun.

Kembali tatapan bening Ryeohyun membuat mood Ryeowook sangat baik pagi ini. Yah cukup bersama puteranya saja , dia akan bebas dari rasa sakit.

Dan kembali, putera nya itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya seakan menagih apa yang sudah menjadi jatahnya, kepala rapuhnya digerakkanya semakin mendekat pada dada sang ibu, tangan mungil terbalut kain biru berenda itu berusaha menggapai kerah bajunya.

Berniat usil, Ryeowook sengaja mendiamkan aksi Ryoehyun yang sedang membuka kecil mulutnya. Merasa jengkel karena tidak menemukan makanannya Ryeohyun pun menangis. Matanya terpejam imut dengan pipi putih nan gembil yang memerah seketika, mulutnya kini terbuka memperlihatkan gusi merahnya.

Sedikit liquid bening mengalir disudut matanya yang terpejam rapat. Ryeowook terkekeh sebentar kemudian mencari posisi nyaman untuk menyusui Ryeohyun.

"dasar anak berbakti! Lihatlah caramu merengek tadi kau persis seperti appamu."

Seketika, Ryeohyun melepaskan sedotannya pada Ryeowook lalu menatapnya dengan sayu. Seakan tahu perasaan sang ibu tangan mungil itu mencoba menggapai dagu sang ibu, Ryeowook yang melihat itu langsung menunduk hingga tangan mungil itu menyentuh dagunya.

"ne, apakah Ryoehyun rindu appa?, eum omma juga merindukan appa mu nak..."

"Ryeohyun-ah, jadilah anak yang berhati luas heumm... "

Mata bening itu untuk sesaat memandang lekat wajah sang ibu sebelum berbalik kembali pada kegiatan awalnya 'menyusu'.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tulus lalu mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Ryeohyun hingga mata beningnya kembali tertutup damai.

.

.

.

"permisi nyonya, tuan besar memanggil anda keruangannya" ujar salah satu maid mengganggu kebersamaan ibu dan anak ini.

"ne, setelah menidurkan Ryeohyun tolong sampaikan pada aboeji"

"baik nyonya!"

"sst... gwanchana omma disini sshht.." Ryeowook sedikit menenangkan Ryeohyun yang sempat kaget karena kehadiran maid tadi, padahal ia sudah akan benar benar tertidur namun ia dikagetkan dengan suara maid tadi.

Dengan sangat hati hati Ryeowook menaruh puteranya itu ke dalam ranjang bayinya. Tidak lupa kelambu biru muda dan selimut ia sibakkan untuk melindungi tubuh puteranya itu, dengan guling guling kecil yang mengelilingi setiap sudut ranjang bayi itu. puteranya aman sekarang. Dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat pada keningnya...

"omma menemui haraboeji sebentar heum,, jumuseyo Ryeohyun-ah"

.

.

.

"aboeji mencari ku..."

"Ryeohyun sudah tidur?"

"ne"

"Ryeowook , appa ingin mendengar penjelasanmu tentang Kyuhyun bisakah kau menceritakan permasalahannya dari awal, bukan maksud appa ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tangga kalian tapi jika ini sudah menyangkut semuanya , appa mohon bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

.

.

.

**_faith_**

Diruangan bernuansa putih itu dengan bau obat yang menusuk dengan selang infus serta oksigen yang terpasang pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun.. pria itu tidak sedetik pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis yang masih tampak lemas itu.

Ia sangat menikmati setiap hembusan nafas Sungmin yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Masih sama, kondisi Sungmin tidak lebih baik dari kemarin beberapa tempat di tangan serta tubuhnya agak membiru karena injeksi obat yang diberikan untuknya.

Tangan yang mengurus itu merasakan kenyamanan saat tangan besar kyuhyun menggenggamnya erat. Tidak ada jalinan kata terucap darinya hanya hembusan nafasnya yang masih agak tersengal.

Kyuhyunpun menoleh pada gadis disampingnya itu, dengan tatapan teduh pria stoick itu mengungkapkan rasa cintanya yang sangat besar pada Sungmin.

...

_Promise you… Promise you_

_Kawaranai nanikao sinagara  
Kawatte iku kisetsuwo aruita  
Kimito itsudemo tewo tsunaginagara kitanda_

_Tesaguride susunde kita hibimo  
Kimiga itukara mayowazuni koreta teda  
Tsuyoku ireta donnatokimo_

_Korekara arayuru  
Keshikiga kawatta toshitemo  
Bokurawa konomamade iyou_

_Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyo  
Tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara  
Promise you tsunataetainowa  
Tada aishiteru  
Chikauyo eien no kakera o_

_Chiisana kenkamo nandomo sitane  
Surechigai hanareta hibimo arushi  
Sono tabini itsumo kimiga hitsuyou tthe wakattanda_

_Kimiga moshimo tsumazuku tokiniwa  
Dareyori ichibannitewo sashinoberu bokude itaiyo sobani isasete_

_Wakareto deaiwo kurikaeshi iku naka demo  
Bokurawa tonarini iyou_

_Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikitai  
Munega atsuku koikogareteiru  
Promise you todoke tainowa] Tada aishiteru  
Itsudemo yuukanna hino omoide_

_Mosimo ashitaga yamini nomarete  
michi shirubesae naito sitemo_

_Kowagaru kotowa naiyo udewo hanasanaide kitto bokurawa  
Dokoedomo ikeru_

_Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyo  
tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara  
Promise you tsunataetainowa tada aishiteru  
Chikauyo eien no kakera o_

_Chikauyo eien no kakera o_

_..._

Nyanyian itu terdengar sangat indah , Sungmin meneteskan air matanya dan langsung di husap oleh Kyuhyun. Kembali tidak ada kata terucap diantara mereka , hanya saling memandang dan merasakan hembusan nafas masing masing.

Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun bersyukur masih bisa mendengar deru nafas Sungmin di telingannya. Ia bersyukur masih bisa menggenggam tangan rapuh itu, ia bersyukur dapat mendekap hangat tubuh lemah itu, ia juga bersyukur dapat mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada gadis itu...

"Lee Sung min saranghanda"

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung sedang berusaha menemukan donor yang cocok untukmu , jadi bersikap baiklah tuan puteri jangan membuang obatmu lagi dan makan dengan teratur arasseo!"

"arasseo, kapten! Tapi jika aku sembuh apakah kau tetap akan bersamaku, jika aku sembuh kau masih mencintaiku?"

"ne, apa maksudmu Ming? Tentu saja aku akan tetap bersamamu dan mencintaimu S-E-L-A-M-A-N-Y-A! Yaak, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Ryeowook dan aku serta siwon Hyung yang sudah mati matian menjagamu eum?"

Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan hidung mereka namun terhalang oleh selang oksigen Sungmin, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan menggantinya dengan kening Sungmin.

"jeongmal"

"heum, jeongmal!"

"yaksok"

"yaksok!"

"jeongmal , yaksok, ?"

"heem.. jeongmal Yaksok!"

"arasseo, Kyuhyun-ah saranghanda!"

'chup'

Tiba tiba Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan bibir keduanya erat. Kyuhyun yang sempat terkejut oleh perlakuan Sungmin, saat bibir pucat dan kering itu mendarat lembut padanya, tidak ada bau obat atau rasa pahit di lidahnya semuanya manis sangat manis untuk kyuhyun.

Saling menyesap dan menyelami masing masing, tidak ada nafsu yang ada hanya kelembutan dan pengungkapan rasa cinta yang teramat besar, sebuah kecemasan yang tersirat di setiap lumatan lumatan yang mereka lakukan. Kecemasan dan rasa takut akan kehilangan satu sama lain dan hembusan nafas panjang mengakhiri perasaan itu dengan senyuman tulus.

Mereka masih bertaut dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Kyuhyun tampak sangat menikmati perlakuan Sungmin padanya. Kepala gadis itu menyender manja pada lengan kekar sang kekasih. Tidak perduli akan rasa sakit yang menderanya sekarang sebisa mungkin ia menahannya berharap Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"kyuh.."

"heumm.."

Sungmin berusaha menggeser tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun,

"kyuh, boleh tidak aku meminjam Ryeohyun sebentar? Aku ingin melihatnya Kyu, aku ingin bermain rumah rumahan dengan kau dan Ryeohyun bolekah kyu?"

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget dengan permintaan Sungmin barusan. Bermain rumah rumahan bersamanya dan Ryeohyun ini aneh sekali fikirnya. Lagi pula apa iya Ryeowook akan memberi izin untuk itu. Biarpun istrinya sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya tapi untu yang satu ini ia tidak yakin,

Hei, Ryohyun kami baru saja lahir dan masih menyusu setiap saat pada ibunya dan jika Sungmin 'meminjam-nya' itu berarti Ryeowook juga ikut dalam 'permainan rumah- rumahan' Sungmin,

Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Ryeowook lagi dengan adegan kami. Ya Tuhan alasan apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya nanti...

"kyuh,, kyuhyunhh..! tidak boleh ya? Arasseo jika tidak bi.."

"anni, nanti akan kutanyakan pada Ryeowook tapi Ming, bukankah uri Ryeohyun masih menyusu pada ommanya jadi ia tidak bisa jauh dari omma nya Ming jadi eum.."

"ne, arasseo kau memang appa terbaik!, apa Ryeohyun yang mengubah anak nakal ini menjadi seorang appa eoh?" tanya Sungmin seraya mencubit hidung Kyuhyun gemas.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum meringis merasakan cubitan Sungmin. Karena tidak di jawab pun Sungmin tahu dari perkataan Kyuhyun padanya. Benar Kyuhyun seorang appa sekarang dan Ryeowook adalah ibu dari Ryeohyun putera mereka.

Kenyataan ini sempat membuat darah Sungmin berdesir hebat, jujur ia sangat cemburu dan marah ketika mengetahui Ryeowook hamil dan melahirkan Ryeohyun. Jika saja bukan karena sakitnya, jika bukan karena ibunya, jika bukan karena yunho appa, jika bukan karena ia dan ibunya masuk ke dalam keluarga Kim, jika bukan karena ayahnya meninggal , jika bukan karena rasa sayang Ryeowook padanya, jika bukan karena...

'hhh, hhhh, hhhsshh...'

Tiba tiba nafas Sungmin sesak terlalu banyak kata jika dalam fikirannya kini, hingga liquid berbau karat itu mengalir deras dari hidung mancungnya.

'ughuk, ughuk, ugh, ugh, ugh... hosh hosh..'

Sungmin semakin sesak dan lemas kepalanya terasa berputar hingga kesadarannya mulai menghilang . sayup sayup ia mendengar kata kata Kyuhyun yang memintanya bertahan , namun ia tidak kuat lagi. Menahan sakit yang sejak tadi menderanya , ia lelah sangat lelah hingga manik foxy itu terpejam dalam tangkupan tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~Resident evil~

Ketiga orang itu duduk saling terpisah dalam ruangan pribadi milik tuan besar Cho Hanggeng. Pria paru baya dengan sejuta kekuasaan serta kharisma yang ia punya di dunia ini. Pria yang selalu tunduk dan patuh pada wanita bertangan besi yang sedang duduk di hadapannya sekarang, Cho Heechul.

Dan jangan lupakan Ryeowook, Cho Ryeowook perlu ditekankan ia adalah menantu kesayangan keluarga Cho sekarang. Wanita yang melahirkan cucu laki laki penerus estafet keluarga Cho yang agung.

Wanita yang sudah mati- matian menekan perasaanya untuk kebahagian ayahnya Kim Yunho. Wanita yang menahan sakit ketika harus berjuang sendiri melahirkan putera mereka, wanita yang berusaha menerima jika suaminya tidak mencintainya, wanita yang hanya ingin Sungmin mendapatkan pengobatan sampai sembuh , wanita yang harus merelakan kebahagiannya bersama Yesung untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun...

Ryeowook hanya duduk menunduk di pojokan Kursi single itu. badannya bergetar menahan tangis dan amarah rasa sakit dan kesal yang entah sudah menumpuk dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hari ini begitu sesak batinnya.

"aigo! Ya Tuhan jadi selama ini kalian membohongi omma!, jadi kau .. aigo cho Ryeowook sadarkah apa yang telah kau perbuat haa,,,! Tidakkah kau kasihan dengan Ryeohyun oh dia itu puteramu dan Kyuhyun, cucuku! Kenapa kalian tega aigoo!, hannie... aku bisa gila sekarang, Kyuhyun selama ini berhubungan dengan eonie mu dan kau diam saja yahhh... dengar omma akan kubunuh anak durhaka ituhhh...hhh...aigo kepalaku ..hannie kepalakuh,"

Ucapan Heechul barusan langsung ditanggapi oleh tangkapan reflek hanggeng untuk merengkuh tubuh sang lady itu kembali duduk di kursi.

"maaf, maafkan aku ! aku tidak bermaksud membohongi kalian tapi aku hanya eonni tetap hidup, karena bagiku leeteuk omma dan Sungmin eonnie adalah malaikatku mereka keluargaku hiks, hiks, aku hanya ingin eonie hidup dengan baik , aku hanya ingin Ryeohyun hidup dengan baik , aku hiks hiks hiks, mianhae..."

'grep'

Tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah merosot ke lantai didekap erat oleh pelukan heechul, ke dua wanita itu hanya dapat menangis meratapi kesedihan mereka. Hanya saling memberi rasa aman dan saling menguatkan, sedangkan Hanggeng,

Pria itu hanya berdiri menatap adegan itu tanpa berbuat apa apa...

.

.

.

~HoTeuk side~

Leeteuk malaikat tanpa sayap itu hanya duduk berlutut sejak Yunho membawanya pulang seusai acara perkenalan Ryoehyun kemarin malam. Tanpa makan dan minum wanita putih itu tampak tidak lelah berlutut memandangi sebuah poto berbingkai perak yang dikelilingi lilin wangi dan rangkaian bunga lili tidak lupa dengan dupa wangi yang ditaruh di tengah meja persembahan itu.

Foto itu mendiang ibu Ryeowook Kim Jaejoong.

Leeteuk tak bergeming dari ruangan yang dulunya kamar pribadi Yunho dan Jaejoong, tatapan nya fokus pada foto cantik itu. wanita itu persis sekali dengan Ryeowook , batinnya.

Satu liquid bening lolos dari pipi mulus leeteuk hingga liquid itu mengalir deras membasahi pipi dan tangannya yang mengepal di atas pahanya.

Yunho hanya dapat melihat Leeteuk dari arah pintu ia tidak berani mendekat. Jujur ia juga merasa bersalah pada semuanya. Egois ia sadar selama ini ia egois .

Ia hanya memikirkan Ryeowook dan tidak peduli dengan Sungmin, padahal Leeteuk menyanyangi puterinya itu sama seperti Sungmin dan terkesan Sungminlah yang diabaikan dikeluarganya hingga saat Sungmin memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri tanpa tahu jika gadis itu sakit,

Dan sekarang saat semuanya terlambat, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus semua janjinya. Janji yang ia buat untuk menjaga Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Sungmin agar selalu bahagia...

'brukk'

"nyonya!" pekik maid saat akan mengantarkan makanan untuk yang kesekian kalinya untuk Leeteuk.

Yunho terkejut ketika mendapati tubuh ramping istrinya itu mulai mendingin di lantai marmer itu...

"yeobo, yeobo, bangunlah... yah Kim Leeteuk sadarlah!"

.

.

.

**_faith_**

"Sungmin kau bisa mendengar ku Nona Lee Sungmin kau bisa mendengar ku!" pekik Siwon cemas dengan tangan bergetar saatvakan membuka mata Sungmin denga tangannya,

Sungmin sudah tidak ingat apa apa ia hanya berkutat dengan rasa sakitnya, rasa mual yang datang tiba tiba dan menguras tenaganya habis habisan,

"hoek ugh ugh ugh..."

Kembali liquid berbau karat itu tumpah mengotori sprai dan pipinya, ia sudah tidak sadar sekarang matanya hanya terpejam rapat dengan jutaan keringat membasahi dirinya. Tubuhnya melengkung dan melenguh merasakan sakit serta sesak bersamaan,

"yahh Hyung lakukan sesuatu Sungmin-ah , gwancahana sshhh, chagi aku disini mana yang sakit kita berbagi ne, ssshhh gwanchana!, ya Hyung pplai!"

"Kyu, kita harus bersiap untuk kondisi terburuk..."

.

.

**. _faith_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc ...**

**.**

**Oke yang berminat silahkan mereview^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**Sign **

**Park hye jin**

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

**Faith**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|**

**Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Genre :Hurt- Romance family**

**Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin, kim yesung**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

* * *

**.**

Panik, takut, marah,sedih, berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. berulang kali ia mencoba membangunkan Sungminnya dan tidak ada hasil hingga wajah stoic itu kembali terbelalak saat wajah pasi Sungmin terkulai lemas dalam tangkupan tangannya...

"Sungmin kau bisa mendengarku, gwanchana! Kau bisa mendengarku..!"

"yaa! Hyung! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan cepat bangunkan dia!"

"Kyu, kita harus kita harus bersiap untuk kondisi terburuk"

.

.

.

**_Faith_**

Tubuh jangkung itu kini tengah duduk manis menatap kosong jalan yang dilaluinya. Takut dan cemas hanya kedua rasa itu yang berkelut di fikirannya kini. Yah, sejak Sungmin dinyatakan koma oleh Siwon beberapa jam lalu yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanya diam terduduk, tak tahu harus bersikap apa lagi. Sungguh ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang setelah upaya yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk Sungminnya dan dengan begitu mudahkah Sungminnya menyerah, mengapa ia tidak menurutinya untuk tetap membuka matanya, mengapa ia tidak menurutinya untuk tetap menggenggam tangannya, mengapa Sungminnya tega membuatnya berkelut dengan rasa takut yang menyiksa ,

"mengapa kau tidak mendengarkanku Lee Sungmin!" pekik Kyuhyun seraya menjambak rambutnya. Sementara di depan, supir Kim hanya diam dan berusaha tetap fokus menyetir karena tidak mau mencampuri urusan majikannya itu.

Egois memang jika Kyuhyun memaksakan kehendaknya agar Sungmin tetap membuka matanya. Tentu Kyuhyun tidak tahu berapa banyak tenaga yang harus gadis itu keluarkan demi melihat Kyuhyun dan mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya hingga ia mencapai batasnya kini , ia sudah terlalu lelah...

Kyuhyun masih diam terduduk memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut , ia hampir saja terlelap jika supir Kim tidak memberitahunnya jika mereka telah sampai.

Dengan lesu, tubuh jangkung itu masuk ke dalam sangkar emasnya...

"tu-tuan, anda sudah kembali..." ucap seorang maid yang menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Yang disambutpun tidak menjawab, dengan langkah gontai ia kembali masuk lebih jauh mencari sosok itu, Ryeohyun puteranya.

.

.

.

"aeo.. hufb .;'..; _-,...,"""'..(?)"

Diranjang besar itu Ryeowook kini tengah meladeni ocehan –ocehan Ryeohyun. Yah, sang pengeran kecil itu kini tengah melatih 'vocal-nya' bersama sang ibu. Tanpa bosan Ryeowook terus mengajak puteranya itu mengobrol.

"omma, omma, panggil omma sayang!"

"aeo.. ma..hufb .;'..; _-,...,"""'..(?)"

Kaki kecil itu terus bergerak lincah menendang nendang ke udara dan tampak menggemaskan dengan piyama tidur yang menutupi seluruh kakinya, tangan kecilnya tampak memegang erat sebuah hiasan boneka jerapah kecil yang tercabut paksa dari guling kecilnya dan tanpa lelah Ryeowook meladeni setiap kata yang keluar dari puterannya itu.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari jika kini dibelakangnya tengah berdiri sosok yang sudah lama ia rindukan, Cho Kyuhyun.

",,aeoinm(?) -'/./'';';'..., Pah..!" pekik Ryeohyun seraya melempar boneka jerapah kecil itu dan tepat mengenai Kyuhyun, sadar atau tidak bayi kecil itu tampak tertawa senang dengan gelak tawa khasnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang ibunya.

"ne, kenapa dibuang sayang?"

"...OPPA!" ujar Ryeowook lirih saat melihat suaminya itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya seraya mengembalikan boneka jerapah itu ke tangan Ryeohyun.

Ryeowook agak terlonjak kaget saat tubuh Kyuhyun beringsut masuk menyamankan posisinya ditengah, diapit olehnya dan Ryeohyun.

Perlahan mata bulat itu terpejam merasakan sentuhan basah jari jari mungil sang putera yang tengah mencubit kecil sebagian pipinya. Tak tahan dengan kelakuan sang putra, Kyuhyunpun terkikik geli dibuatnya. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan tubuh mungil yang kini semakin berat itu telah berpindah posisi tengkurap di dada bidang sang ayah.

Kembali ocehan-ocehan kecil dan kikikan lucu terdengar dari bibir mungilnya...

Ajaib! Ini sungguh ajaib, perasaan kalut yang campur aduk tadi lenyap ketika tubuh mungil itu menempel padanya. Inikah rasanya saat putera kecilmu begitu dekat dengan denganmu, sungguh menyenangkan dan nyaman.

"Ryeohyun kangen appa eum?" ucap kyuhyun dan kemudian mendudukan puteranya itu kepangkuannya. Tangan besarnya kini tengah sibuk menjauhkan jari jari mungil Ryeohyun yang hendak keluar masuk dimakan oleh Ryeohyun sendiri.

"ya,, jangan memakan tanganmu seperti itu nak, kau bisa muntah nanti" ucap Kyuhyun lembut dan terus ditanggapi aksi 'ngeyel' sang putera yang masih terus berusaha memakan jarinya...

.

.

.

Bersyukur, hanya kata itu yang dapat Ryeowook panjatkan pada Tuhan saat ini, melihat suaminya pulang dan bermain dengan putera mereka itu sebuah kebahagian baginya walaupun sejak tadi Kyuhyun masih mengacuhkannya karena ia masih fokus pada Ryeohyun. Mungkin untuk sementara ia akan tetap diam tidak mau mengganggu keakraban mereka.

"yak, Cho Ryeohyun berani menertawai appa oh, cha kita lihat apa uri Ryeohyun masih bisa tertawa eum...!" Kyuhyun , kembali mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi, hanya cekikikan lucu yang terdengar dari bibir mungil itu, tampaknya uri Ryeohyun sangat senang bisa bermain dengan sang appa.

"oppa, gumanhae kau bisa membuatnya muntah nanti ia,"

Ucap Ryeowook mengingatkan jika Ryeohyun baru saja selesai menyusu saat kyuhyun datang tadi.

"shirio, apa omma tidak lihat jika Ryeohyun sedang bermain dengan appa eum..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang ditirukan seperti anak kecil, dan di balas dengan gelengan kecil Ryeowook lalu,

'hap'

Satu rengkuhan Ryeowook membawa sang putera yang masih tertawa senang kedalam gendongannya...

"yaak!, omma! Appa masih ingin main dengan Ryeohyun " ucap Kyuhyun merengek aegyo yang sama sekali tidak LUCU dimatanya.

"mwoya?, tatapan apa itu oppa membuat kami merinding aniya!" ucap Ryeowook pura pura ketus.

"mwo!, Ryeoggi-ah... apa kau iri karena aku mengacuhkanmu dari tadi eum baiklah kkaja kemarilah (menepuk nepuk pahanya) kka kita bermain bersama ne, yeobo!" ucap Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirik evilnya.

"tck, mesum" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya dan langsung mendapat serangan bertubi tubi dari kyuhyun mengiraukan posisi sang putera yang di gendong memunggungi sang ayah dan menempel pada dada sang ibu.

Merona, kini wajah innocent itu tengah merona hebat karena kecupan tiba-tiba yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Kembali jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan isi perutnya bergejolak seakan ada ribuan kupu kupu yang berterbangan di dalam sana.

Entah ini sudah berapa lama semenjak Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan lembut, itu sudah lama sekali bahkan sebelum Ryeohyun lahir, atau mungkin saat malam pertama dan benar benar yang pertama sejak mereka menikah...

"mianhe" sesal Kyuhyun mengakhiri kecupan basah itu.

"oppa!" desah Ryeowook miris saat kristal bening itu tiba tiba lolos dan menetes di pipi pucat sang suami,

Hening, untuk beberapa saat kedua orang itu saling bertatapan menyelami hati masing masing. Tampaknya mereka tidak sadar jika ada sosok kecil yang tengah terhimpit dan bersiap menangis...

"hiks, hiks, eungghh..hiks"

"eh..."

Dua manik mata itupun bergeming ke arah sang putera yang wajahnya sudah memerah, tampaknya ia kepanasan karena terhimpit oleh orang tuanya.

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi takut akan tangisan memilukan Ryeohyun pecah , Ryeowook langsung mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya menyusui Ryeohyun kembali. Berhasil, tangis sang anak pun berhasil ia redam.

Kini keluarga kecil itu tampak seperti utuh, dengan posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan memandangi sang putera yang masih asyik menyusu padanya. Tangan hangat Kyuhyun tanpa lelah mengusap punggung sang putera seraya menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya.

.

.

.

**_Faith_**

Saat mendapati istrinya pingsan Yunho langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dimana Sungmin dirawat, dan disinilah mereka bertemu, dan disinilah insiden 'pengusiran' Kyuhyun terjadi.

Saat itu Sungmin dan leeteuk tengah dipertemukan di lorong rumah sakit saat itu Leeteuk yang tengah di papah Yunho untuk di periksa melihat rombongan team medis yang akan membawa Sungmin ke ruang ICU. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, leeteuk yang sempat terpaku menatap itu semua langsung berlari menyusul mereka.

Sungminnya, dia melihat Sungminnya terkulai lemas dengan berbagai peralatan medis menempel di tubuhnya. Sakit ketika melihat pemandangan itu, saat tubuh puterimu harus terkulai lemas dan kembali terlonjak karena kejutan listrik defibilator(?) yang ia terima.

"kita mendapatkannya kembali dokter Choi"

Ujar seorang perawat yang menangani Sungmin dan senyum berdimple Siwon pun langsung menyambut kedatangan Leeteuk berlari untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Kini di ruangan bernuansa putih itu, Lee Sungmin tengah tertidur pulas bersama sang ibu Leeteuk. Tangan kurusnya di genggam hangat olehnya. Ia bersyukur masih bisa mendengar tarikan nafas Sungmin. Perlahan tangannya menelusuri lekuk wajah itu, terdapat setitik bercak darah yang mengering di pipi Sungmin,

"mereka tidak mengurusmu dengan baik nak!" ucap leeteuk agak kesal bercampur takut dan miris hingga liquid beningnya kembali tumpah meratapi kesalahannya pada Sungmin.

Kembali teringat olehnya akan kenangan manis Sungmin, sebuah gambaran ingatan muncul takala gadis aegyo itu masih berkumpul dengannya. Cantik puterinya sangat cantik jika sudah tersenyum kenangnya,

"_omma saranghaeyo, omma jalja, ommaaa 'aaa'..."_

Kembali tangan hangat Leeteuk memberi pijatan untuk Sungmin agar ia lekas sadar dari komanya.

.

.

.

"pulanglah!"

"aboeji,tidak bisa Sung-,"

"pulang!"

"tapi aku harus memastikan ia bangun dulu baru aku bisa..."

"ingatlah puteramu Cho Kyuhyun!, pulanglah uri Ryeohyun pasti merindukan appanya biar aku dan omonim yang menjaga Sungmin, kka! Pulanglah!"

"Ryeohyun..."

Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Kyuhyun selain menuruti mertuanya sebelum ia merasakan bagaimana dipermalukan di depan umum. Ayolah harga diri Kyuhyun sangat tinggi ia tidak mau jika sampai itu terjadi, ia terlalu takut akan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bersiap menunggunya. Dan entah nama puteranya itu menimbulkan rasa yang aneh saat Yunho menyebutnya,

"Ryeohyun, maafkan appa nak!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih saat punggung Yunho telah menjauh.

.

.

.

Kini diruangan sedang itu, Choi Siwon dan Kim Yunho tengah duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa lembar catatan kesehatan Sungmin yang tersebar di meja. Dengan raut sangat serius dan menyesal tentunya, dokter muda itu menjelaskan bagimana kondisi Sungmin saat ini.

"mianhe, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin jika melihat kondisi Sungmin sekarang kemungkinan untuknya bertahan hingga mendapatkan donor , itu, itu, "

"usahakan!, pastikan puteriku mendapat perawatan terbaik dokter Choi ku harap kau tidak mengecewakan aku serahkan padamu!" ucap Yunho menunduk meminta Siwon untuk melakukan yang terbaik dan apa?, seorang Kim Yunho menunduk padanya bukankah ini ,

"maldo andwe!" jerit Siwon dalam hati sebagai ungkapan ketidak percayaannya ketika melihat posisi Yunho sekarang.

Terkejut tentu saja ia terkejut, seorang Kim Yunho dengan segala keangkuhan yang ia miliki dan sekarang... Siwon terpaku sejenak karenanya.

"apa ada masalah dokter Choi?,jebal usahakan yang terbaik untuk uri Sungmin!" ucapan tegas dari Yunho mengaburkan lamunan singkat Siwon.

"nne, kami akan berusaha semaxsimal mungkin.! Ujar Siwon kembali bersikap profesional.

.

.

.

Kembali kita melihat kebersamaan yang terjalin di ruangan yang disebut kamar itu. siapa lagi jika bukan keluarga kecil Cho Kyuhyun. Kini Ryeohyun tertidur pulas tanpa mau melepaskan pagutannya pada dada Ryeowook, jika diperhatikan mulutnya mengerucut lucu dengan sedikit sisa Asi yang menempel di pipi gembilnya. Tangan mungil itu kini tengah memegang kancing Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menjadi 'mainannya'.

Kyuhyun juga tidak lelah mengusap punggung puteranya itu sejak tadi, sesekali mengecup kening Ryeohyun yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Ryeonggi-ah, leeteuk omma masuk rumah sakit tadi" ucap Kyuhyun menghapus keheningan diantara mereka, dan sontak perkataan Kyuuhyun tadi membuatnya panik namun berhasil di redam oleh sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana keadaanya dan oppa kenapa kau ?" Ryeowook baru tersadar akan keadaan Sungmin namun mengingat jika Kyuhyun pulang pasti sekarang kondisi Sungmin baik baik saja tapi kondisi ibunya,

"ne, Leeteuk omma baik baik saja dan sekarang ia sedang menjaga Sungmin, Sungmin dia ottokhae Ryeonggi-ahh Sungmin, hiks dia koma..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata bata.

'jleb'

Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat hati wanita itu tertohok. Jelas saja kan istri mana yang tidak sakit jika suaminya lebih mencemaskan wanita lain, tunggu-tunggu, baru saja Ryeowook memanggil Sungmin 'wanita lain'...

Darah Ryeowook terasa berdesir hebat rasa sakitnya kini kembali menganga. Bagaimana tidak baru saja ia merasakan kebersamaan bersama keluarga kecilnya dan mersakan kehangatan saat Kyuhyun menghujaminya dengan kecupan kecupan lembut dan sekarang, ia seperti terbang diatas awan lalu dijatuhkan tiba tiba,

"_manni appo!" _

Lalu dengan sangat hati hati Ryeowook memindahkan Ryeohyun ke ranjang bayinya. Sesak saat menatap wajah damai itu tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka persis seperti ayahnya,

"kenapa harus persis sekali dengan appa mu?"

'tes'

Ryeowook kembali menangis kali ini bukan , bukan karena mendengar kondisi Sungmin yang memburuk bukan karena itu tapi mungkinkah ia cemburu pada kyuhyun.

Dengan tenang Ryeowook kembali menaiki ranjang mereka lalu mendekap kepala Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan ke dalam dadanya. Kyuhyun, pria itu menangis hebat pada Ryeowook menumpahkan segala ketakutannya selama ini, menumpahkan semua rasa yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"gwanchana jika oppa menangis, gwanchana jika kau mencintai eonnie, gwanchana !aniya, bisakah oppa tidak menyebut namanya saat kita bersama Ryeohyun? Bisakah oppa melupakan wanita itu sejenak bisakah.. !"

"Ryeonggi, apa maksudmu?" ucap Kyuhyun terbata bata disela isakannya,

"Ryeohyun aku tidak mau ia mengetahui jika appa nya lebih menyangi wanita lain ketimbang ommanya," Ryeowook sepertinya sekarang sudah tertutup rasa cemburu hingga kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"yah, apa maksudmu dia itu eonnimu Cho ryeowook kenapa kau bilang dia wanita lain dan bukankah kau yang mengizinkan..."

"cukup oppa!, dia dia eonnie tiriku jadi kumohon jangan sebut namanya ketika kita bersama hanya sekali ini saja aku sudah muak dengan semuanya !aku lelah karena oppa mengabaikan Ryeohyun terus menerus , aku aku... aku"

"Cukup!, Ryeohyun juga putera ku ara! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan puteraku sendiri aku hanya tidak ingin jika Sung..."

"jebal, gumanhae menyebut nama itu sekarang gumanhae hiks... oppa aku lelah dengan sikapmu, kau bilang tidak mengabaikan eoh, lalu dimana kau saat aku melahirkan Ryeohyun, dimana kau saat aku hampir mati kehabisan darah, aku juga merasakan sakit saat itu oppa! dimana kau saat Ryeohyun imunisasi,apa oppa tahu jika Ryeohyun demam semalaman karena habis imunisasi, dimana kau saat acara perkenalan Ryeohyun, dimana kau saat kami membutuhkanmu! Jebal jangan buat aku lelah lagi..."

"oppa aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu, Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun!".

.

.

.

**Tbc **

Oke bagi yang berminat silahkan mereview!

Terimakasih sudah membaca,

Review sudah saya balas kan satu satu ^^ di pm.

**Gomapseumnida *^u^* :**

**1ryeoryeong,abilhikmah,ghaldabalqies,myryeongku,ki mfida62,jangmiyesi,minnalee1,heppynez, ,yayasaya,ranny, the unyuk, 1byunryeokyu,1umewokkie,byunhyerin,sushimipark,sus himakipark,baby joy,newbee,memine,mie2ryeosom, meidi96,kobayashi ade, seo sae na, d'queen, , gim heegi, panda panda taoris,raiaryeong9, ,ming bunny,mine,para guest, winekyumin137,sera sparksomnia, arum junnie, ryeongstan,baby joy,paprikapumpkin,man min mi, yechun, and sider, pokonya semua yang sudah mau mampir dan baca cerita saya ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**hye jin park**

**^v^**

ps: mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan untuk Reviewer's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Kyumin Fanfiction

Faith

Written by hye jin park 2013©

Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.

Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|

Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment

Genre :Hurt- Romance family

Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin, kim yesung

Rate : T

Happy reading

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_faith_**

"AF! AFF! RJP SEGERA! SIAPKAN MESIN DEFIB!" Siwon segera menekan-nekan dada Sungmin, berusaha menolong puteriku dan dapat kudengar tangisan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi.

"VT!VT! DEFIB 120 JOULE!" kembali terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari Siwon dan perawat..

"SEMUA CLEAR!" kulihat di dada Sungmin dipasang mesin yang disebut defibrilator tadi.

"TAK ADA RESPON!"

"RJP! AMIODARON!"

"TAK ADA RESPON, DOK!"

"DEFIB 360 JOULE!"

"ASISTOL!"

"ADRENALIN!"

"TAK ADA RESPON!"

"LAKUKAN SEKALI LAGI!" pekik Siwon lagi,

.

.

.

"DOKTER ! KITA KEHILANGAN DIA..." pekik seorang perawat yang bertugas mengukur tekanan darah Sungmin.

"ANDWEE! LEE SUNGMIN , ANDWEE" Kyuhyun kalap ia meraung raung seperti orang gila ketika mendengar perkataan perawat barusan.

"KITA COBA SEKALI LAGI , MASIH BISA MASIH BISA ! BUKA MATAMU LEE SUNGMIN!"

Siwon masih berusaha menekan nekan dada Sungmin, wajahnya kini tidak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun , pasi...

Tampak Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan memegangi lututnya, ia terisak menangis sesunggukan tubuhnya merosot tepat di samping kaki Siwon yang mulai gemetar pula sementara Leeteuk tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari posisinya, wanita paruh baya itu hanya terdiam membisu mencoba menerima keadaan puterinya sekarang.

"MASIH BISA , PERAWAT JUNG NAIKKAN TEKANANNYA LAGI , MASIH BISA!" pekik Siwon seekali lagi namun saat ia akan menekan dada Sungmin dengan defibilator, tangan Leeteuk mencegahnya.

"GUMANHAE!" lirih Leeteuk dan membuat suasana hening sejenak hingga tangisnya pecah bahkan terdengar lebih memilukan dibanding raungan Kyuhyun .

"GUMANHAE !, Sungminku sudah lelah Siwon-ah biarkan ia tidur hiks, jebal gumanhae..."

"puteriku sudah lelah biarka dia tidur jangan menyakitinya lagi hiks, jebal jangan buat puteriku sakit lagi dia sudah lelah , puteriku sudah lelah ..."

.

.

.

**_faith_**

Ryeowook duduk termenung memandangi album foto pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. sebuah senyum tipis tersungging dari bibir tipisnya. Satu persatu dan perlahan dibukanya album kenangan itu. ia terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin old white-nya tubuh mungilnya tampak cantik dan indah terbalut gaun itu dan jangan lupakan hiasan mahkota bunga yang melingkar di rambut yang sengaja di gerai panjang.

Ia tersenyum saat tangan hangat Kyuhyun menyambutnya untuk mengucap janji suci pernikahan dihadapan Tuhan.

Semua hadir tidak terkecuali Sungmin... yah wanita itu juga tidak kalah cantik dengannya bahkan Sungminlah yang lebih cantik menurutnya, namun sorot mata Sungmin kala itu mengisyaratkan kepedihan yang teramat sangat dan tertuju padanya.

Ia ingat betul seusai pemberkatan pernikahannya saat itu, Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian di hotel tempat mereka menginap karena harus mengurus Sungmin yang tiba tiba pingsan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menciumnya di akhir pemberkatan mereka.

Sungmin tiba tiba pingsan saat hidung mancung Kyuhyun hampir bersentuhan dengan piltrum Ryeowook. kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Ryewook sadar jika sosok Kyuhyun sudah jauh dengan menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Jangan tanyakan dengan ekspresi orang tua mereka saat itu, mereka hanya panik berharap Sungmin baik baik saja. Mereka tidak sadar dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun saat itu karena yang mereka tahu saat itu hanyalah bentuk kecemasan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin mengingat mereka dekat jauh sebelum Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dipertemukan.

'tes'

air mata Ryeowook jatuh saat mengingat hal itu namun ia berusaha menepis semua prangsaka buruk dihatinya dan hanya fokus untuk Ryeohyun saja sekarang.

Kembali ia buka lembaran berikutnya kali ini fotonya yang tengah mengandung Ryeohyun. Saat itu usia Ryeohyun sekitar empat bulan dalam rahim Ryeowook. ia tampak lebig berisi dengan pipinya yang tembam. Itu adalah saat terberat sekaligus menyenangkan untuknya saat itu.

Meskipun Kyuhyun saat itu jarang menemaninya dirumah tapi ia sosok ayah yang bertanggung jawab untuk Ryeohyun terbukti saat Ryeowook ngidam buah kesemek kering yang sulit didapatkan dimusim dingin saat itu, pada malam harinya Kyuhyun nekat mengendarai mobilnya demi memenuhi permintaan sang calon putera.

Ia juga ingat saat itu ia lebih banyak ditinggal Kyuhyun karena ia disamping harus menemani Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga harus mengurus pekerjaannya yang menumpuk belum lagi tututan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya dua empat jam berada disisi saja ia mengerti keadaan suaminya itu dan memilih mengesampinkan perasaanya.

Aneh memang jika melihat sikap Ryeowook selama ini. Sikapnya bukan tanpa alasan karena Ryeowook juga merasa bersalah pada Sungmin. Rasa bersalahnya karena telah merebut orang orang yang Sungmin cintai..

.

.

.

~flashblack~

Cuaca yang cukup cerah dimalam natal saat itu. Ryeowook yang seumur hidupnya dijaga ketat dengan tata krama dan kedisplinan Kim Yunho ayahnya melanggar semua itu demi kencan pertamanya dengan Yesung.

~Dua hari sebelumnya,

"Sungmin-ah bagaimana jika satu lusin kelinci pink(?) , kupon makan gratis setahun, ah tidak tiga bulan saja aku ralat, kupon makan gratis selama tiga bulan di cafe ibuku dengan sepuasnya mencicipi wine terbaik kami, dan lalu ah buku pedoman 'Berlatih wushu" kau suka itu kan, dan lalu hmm hidangan piknik gratis ke kebun binatang dengan Kyuhyunmu tersanyang serta uang saku sepuluh ribu won otthe? Jadi cepat atur kencanku dengan Ryeonggie segera!"

"hn... kau kira aku ini anak kecil sunbae shirio jika kau mau berkencan dengannya datanglah sendiri kerumah dan bicara sendiri pada Yunho ajuushi, "

"aigo uri Sungmin jahatnya ayolah bukan hanya aku saja yang ingin berkencan tapi Ryeoggie juga kami sudah menunggu lama sejak festival musim gugur lalu hmm, tega kau Ming ! coba jika kau dan Kyuhyun ada di posisi kami aigo itu pasti..."

"ne , ne, akan kuusahakan sunbe dan ingat jangan membawa Ryeowook terlalu lama di luar kau tahukan daya tahan tubuhnya terhadap angin malam jangan bahayakan dia!"

"ne, uri Sungmin memang baik sekali!"

.

.

.

"lihat perbuatanmu pada Ryeowook Sungmin-ah kau tahu kan jika dia tidak bisa keluar malam, aigo yeobo demamnya masih belum turun, ottokhe apa yang harus aku katakan pada jaejongie nanti " panik Yunho saat melihat Ryeowook yang yang menggigil dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

Dan Sungmin, gadis itu diam membisu melihat ibunya memeluk Ryeowook dan tidak membelanya. Ada sedkit rasa bersalah karena dengan teledor membiarkan Ryeowook dan yesung hingga lupa waktu. Namun itu juga bukan murni kesalahannya .

"omma dingin" ucap Ryeowook lirih meminta Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya

" Ryeonggie-ah, tahan ne sebentar lagi dokter park datang eum, omma disini tidurlah omma disini" ujar Leeteuk.

"Sungmin-ah kembalilah kekamarmu besok kau sekolah bukan dan ingat jangan mengulangi ini lagi arasseo!"

"arasseo, mianhe ajushi "

.

.

Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang King size itu, sebuah hembusan nafas panjang dan ringisan kecil mewarnai wajahnya. Kakinya mati rasa karena terlalu lama berlutut tadi dan belum lagi rasa sakit di perutnya yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"appa bogoshipgo!, omma bogoshipgo !"

'Drt.. drt'

"yeboseyo Ming kau merindukanku tidak? Aigo kenapa susah sekali menghubungimu hm kau tahu jika sejak sore aku menelpon tapi tidak diangkat angkat kau kemana Ming apa kau melupanku Ming andwee Ming aku..."

"Kyuhyun-ah aku lelah bisakah kau bernyanyi untukku eum temani aku tidur malam ini "

"ne, chagi baiklah sebuah lagu khusus untuk uri Sungmin, my sweet chagi bunny Ming** (-_-) hehehe,"

"_Promise you… Promise you"_

_Kawaranai nanikao sinagara  
Kawatte iku kisetsuwo aruita  
Kimito itsudemo tewo tsunaginagara kitanda_

_Tesaguride susunde kita hibimo  
Kimiga itukara mayowazuni koreta teda  
Tsuyoku ireta donnatokimo_

_..._

_._

_._

"Ming kau sudah tidur .."

"jumuseyo Sungmin-ah"

'flip'

Kyuhyun mengakhiri line teleponnya dan berniat menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi namun sebenarnya Sungminnya belum tidur ia tampak meringkuk menahan sakit perutnya dengan keringat yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"jangan berlebihan begitu Yun, Ryeowook hanya masuk angin biasa dengan besok pagi keadaanya juga sudah membaik dan jangan terlau keras pada Sungmin, sepertinya ia sedang menahan sesuatu saat aku berpapasan dengannya tadi, ia tampak pucat apa kau ingin aku memeriksanya juga?" ucap Yoochun pada Yunho yang kiini sudah mulai tenang. Namun belum sempat yunho menjawab ia sudah keburu dipanggil oleh Ryeowook.

"appa !"

"ne, Yochun-ah gomawo yo maaf aku tidak mengantarmu keluar Ryeonggie membutuhkanku"

"ya, Yun kau belum.. ah dasar! Eh suara apa itu.."

"ugh ugh ugh... ughh..."

"aigo Sungmin kau kenapa ,da- darah !"

.

.

.

~end flash back~

.

.

"mianhe eonnie kalau saja aku lebih peka saat itu ..." ujar Ryeowook lirih meremas photonys dengan Sungmin saat itu. hingga Shin ajuuma datang menghamburkan lamunannya,

"nyonya, Ryeohyun menangis mungkin ia lapar "

"eh, ne gamsahe ajumma "

"nyonya, ee... ttuan baru saja pergi tadi saat mendapatkan telepon dari pihak rumah sakit , wajah tuan sangat pucat bahkan ia masih mengenakan celana dan kaus tidurnya tadi, tampaknya keadaan agashi semakin memburuk jadi ..."

"arraseo shin ajjuma kembalilah beristirahat aku akan mengurus Ryeohyun "

"nne."

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap lembut puteranya yang sedang menyusu , baru saja beberapa jam lalu mereka menikmati kebersamaan. Saat Ryeowook menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun sore tadi dan disaat itu pula rasa bersalah datang mengantui Ryeowook ,seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya tadi seharusnya ia bisa memendamnya ,seharusnya Kyuhyun menolaknya tadi bukan malah memeluknya semakin erat , ini sungguh menyesakkan untuknya...

"eughh.."

"ssshh, gwanchana ssshhh..."

Ryeowook menepuk nepuk punggung Ryeohyun dan menggendongnya sebentar mengelilingi kamarnya berharap puteranya itu kan dapat cepat tidur pulas.

Setelah memastikan Ryeohyun tidur kembali, Ryeowook yang kan bersiap untuk tidur dikejutkan oleh deringan ponselnya, nomor yang tidak ia kenal ragu ragu ia mengangkatnya hingga ia tekejut ketika mendengar suara orang itu... kim Yesung.

"Ryeonggie-ah , Sungmin ddia ..."

'trak'

Belum sempat ia mendengar Yesung selesai bicara ia sudah menjatuhkan ponselnya seketika tubuhnya mendadak gemetar ketika mendengar suara itu lagi dan mendadak hatinya terasa hangat...

.

.

.

**_faith_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc..**

**Oke yang berminat silahkan mereview^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**Sign **

**.**

**hye jin park.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Kyumin Fanfiction

Faith

Written by hye jin park 2013©

Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.

Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuMin – Kyu Wook slight yesung|Typo|Faith - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|

Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment

Genre :Hurt- Romance family

Casts : Cho kyuhyun , Kim Ryewook , Lee Sungmin, kim yesung

Rate : T

Happy reading

.

.

**_Faith_**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**~flashback~**

Yesung berjalan dengan langkah ringan malam itu sesekali sebuah senyum terselip diantara wajah tak berekpresinya , sebuah langkah ringan yang ditemani perasaan berbunga bunga. Direntangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya menari mengitari pohon maple yang menggugur. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat orang yang yang melihat tingkahnya itu menganggapnya mabuk atau **gila**-coret- aneh. Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh mereka karena hatinya sedang sangat berbunga bunga sekarang.

"saranghae my love...yeppyo yo ,nunibushyeo yo,saranghago isseoyo...oh my love! Ryeonggie-ah...tururuttttt , kkkkk"

"saranghaeyo.."

Ucap Yesung mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan tak lama kemudian ia pun sampai di depan rumahnya. Jari pendeknya menekan bel meminta agar pintu pagar itu lekas terbuka dan ia dapat dengan bebas memimpikan Ryeowook kembali dalam tidurnya.

"siapa?" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam bel yang tertempel di dinding pintu pagar itu.

"Yesung omnida..." ucap Yesung dengan suara dibuat semanis mungkin

'ceklek'

Pintu pagarpun terbuka secara otomatis, tanpa menunggu lama Yesung melesat bagaikan kilat dan langsung masuk menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan pintu pagar yang belum ia tutup serta melewati begitu saja sang ibu yang berdiri mematung di ruang tamu .

"Kim Yesung!" pekik ibunya ketika selangkah lagi bagi yesung untuk sampai ke lantai dua rumahnya dan ...

'cup'

"saranghae omma!"

Yesung berbalik turun dan entah bagaimana tiba tiba ia sudah mencium pipi ibunya lalu kembali lagi pergi kekamarnya.

"ada apa dengan anak itu? sayang sepertinya anak kita kembali aneh!" pekik ibunya dan menghampiri sang suami yang masih betah dengan peliharaannya, kura-kura...-_-.

.

.

.

Yesung menghampaskan tubuhnya di ranjang single size miliknya. Matanya sangat berbinar binar ketika mengingat kencannya dengan Ryeowook. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat hari ini, yah meskipun hanya berkeliling kebun bintang dan mengitari taman kota. Ia menggigit kukunya kali ini , manik orientalnya mengeluarkan binar binar cahaya yang kuat , ia ingat betul saat mereka mengunjungi kebun bintang tadi, mulai dari melihat panda, koala, beruang madu , mengitari taman kupu-kupu, mengitari sungai kecil dengan sampan di areal outbound, melihat buaya dan jerapah...

Ryeowook sempat histeris ketika melihat melihat keakraban hewan berleher panjang itu dengan keluarga jerapah yang lain. Manis, baginya Ryeowook selalu manis dan manja. Belum lagi saat makan siang mereka tidak segan segan Ryeowook mengelap sisa saus yang blepotan di wajah yesung. Dan puncaknya saat di taman kota tadi, dengan berani dan untuk yang pertama kali mereka berciuman .

Yesung melesakkan wajahnya kebantal dan bergumam tak jelas, kakinya memukul mukul udara dan ranjangnya. Tanpa ia ketahui orang tuanya sedang was-was mengintip keadaan putera mereka yang semakin aneh saja.

"sayang , benarkan akhir-akhir ini uri yesung jadi semakin aneh atau jangan jangan,,,, andwe !"

"jangan berfikir yang bukan bukan, mungkin anak itu sedang stress karena UTS-nya , bukankah nilainya sedikit turun akhir akhir ini!"

"maldo andwe, anak itu tidak pernah peduli dengan nilai , oh apa jangan jangan ! ottokhae hubungi Jungmyeon segera!"

"nne.. untuk apa kau menghubunginya sa-sayang kau tidak berpikir jika Yesung sedang kerasukan kan?"

"ne!"

'jederrrrr'terdengar suara kilat menyambar yang entah datangnya dari mana dan langsung mematikan listrik dirumah itu .

"omma/ sayang!" pekik ayah dan anak itu bersamaan mencari perlindungan dari sang ibu.

Dan tanpa Yesung ketahui juga jika ada seseorang bukan dua orang yang harus menerima efek dari kebahagiannya malam ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin masih terbaring lemah menatap infus yang menancap ditangan kirinya. Kalo saja semalam Yochun tidak mendengar rintihanya entah mungkin pagi ini ia sudah jadi mayat.

"anemiamu kambuh Min-ah sepertinya sudah terlalu parah kau bahkan sampai mimisan begitu. Kurangilah aktivitasmu kau harus bed rest arasseo! Baiklah ajushi pergi dulu istirahatlah, jalja."

Begitulah pesan Yochun yang ia ingat semalam. Tidak enak, ada rasa yang menusuk dihatinya sekarang Sungmin yang notabenenya butuh perhatian lebih dari ibunya tapi kenapa malah terkesan diabaikan...

"omma.." lirih Sungmin

"babo,,, ani jangan bodoh lee Sungmin hanya anemia istirahat sebentar lalu sembuh pusingku kan hilang setelah infus ini habis, tapi kenapa perutku juga ikutan nyeri, mungkin aku lapar.." monolog Sungmin menepis fikiran buruk yang terlintas difikirannya tanpa ia ketahui jika sakit itu adalah awal dari rasa sakitnya kini.

.

.

.

**~endFlashback~**

Ryeowook tergesa gesa menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat Sungmin dirawat, fikirannya sangat kalut sekarang. Sudah beberapa perawat dan pasien yang hampir dan sudah ia tabrak hari ini dan Yesung hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perasaan yang sama. Ryeowook terlalu kalut tentang berita yang didengarnya pagi ini.

Malam sebelumnya ketika Ryeowook mendapat telepon dari Yesung , wanita muda itu tampak tidak bergeming sama sekali dari duduknya. Itu karena suaranya , suara seseorang yang ia dengar dari line teleponnya, suara yang sangat ia rindukan , suara pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, suara pria yang ia putuskan sepihak dengan kejam, suara yang itu... Kim Yesung.

Karena membisunya Ryeowook itulah Yesung yang panik karena tidak mendapat jawaban darinya nekat berkunjung tengah malam ke kediaman keluarga Cho. Beruntung malam itu sang lady Cho dan suaminya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis dan Eunhyuk yang selalu ikut serta dalam perjalan orang tuanya.

Kaget itulah yang Ryeowook yang rasakan saat tiba tiba melihat yesung ada dihapannya, tunggu dulu, Yesung dihadapannya, dikamarnya dengan Kyuhyun, di mansion keluarga Cho, Yesung oppa...

Manik caramel itu mansih menatap nanar sosok didepannya sekarang, bahagia, senang, marah, takut, sedih, panik, bingung, dan kalut...

Masih diam mereka hanya saling tatap dalam keheningan malam itu hingga saat yesung maju selangkah demi selangkah untuk mencapai tubuh mungil itu.

'grep'

Wajah Ryeowook melesak lembut di dada hangat Yesung. Ia memeluknya dengan posisi Ryeowook yang masih duduk pinggiran ranjang. Tak ada perlawan dari Ryeowook justru ia sangat menikmatinya. Ia bahkann memejamnkan matanya dan mengirup dalam dalam aroma yesung.

Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat mulus di dahi nyonya Cho itu.

"bogshipgo" ucap mereka bersamaan memecah keheningan di kamar itu.

Lama Yesung memeluk erat Ryeowook posesif hingga entah kapan posisi mereka kini saling memeluk di ranjang. Bukan sebuah perselingkuhan dengan sebuah kegiatan **"mesum"** yang dilakukan mereka saat ini,tentu saja bukan! Tapi hanya sebatas memeluk tidak lebih, hanya sebatas menyalurkan rasa kerinduan serta mengobati rasa sakit yang menjerat merka terlalu lama.

"itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook"

"hm,"

Kali ini Yesung melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya ke tubuh mungil Ryeowook hingga ia tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Yesung yang sangat ia rindukan.

"itu karena aku sangat mengenalmu oppa"

"aku benar benar tidak bisa berpaling dari dari mu, Ryonggie-ah"

"ara, itu harus aku oppa"

"bogoshipgo" ucap mereka bersamaan dan Ryeowook yang semakin merekatkan pelukan tangan Yesung ke siluet tubuhnya.

_**Tidak ada kata yang terucap dibibir masing masing, saling memeluk erat melepas rindu yang menyiksa, mengobati sakit yang lama mendera, mengilangkan sejenak rasa lelah yang telah bersarang lama di hati masing masing, tidak lelah untuk merangkai kata cinta yang tak putus, tidak ada kata maaf yang terucap, saling berbagi rasa cemas dan khawatir yang mendominasi pertemuan pertama mereka...**_ _"selamanya aku mencintaimu" ( Ryeowook/Yesung)_

_._

.

.

"apa insomniamu kambuh?"tanya yesung saat menyadari ada lingkaran hitam di areal mata Ryeowook.

"hm, sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak bisa tidur"

"apa karena bocah evil itu?"

"ani, bukan karena Kyuuhyun oppa sepenuhnya, **aku seorang omma sekarang**! Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyumnya dan hati yesung tertohok seketika.

"hm, cukhae yo uri Ryeonggie ^^" ucap Yesung dengan eye smilenya.

"oppa, "

"hm"

"aku , mia..."

"ssst,,, cinta tidak mengenal kata maaf buang jauh jauh kata itu, percayalah aku Kim Yesung akan selalu tertanam di hati Kim Ryeowook percayalah kau yang satu satunya wanita yang kucintai setelah ibuku,itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu , itu haruslah kau Kim Ryeowook hingga aku mati..."

"hm, itu karena aku sangat mengenalmu oppa, dan orang itu harus kau.."

"saranghae Kim Ryeowook"

'cup'

Kembali bibir itu mendarat mulus di keningRyeowook dan kali ini lebih lama ..

"tidurlah matamu sudah sangat lelah! " ucap Yesung lembut dan mulai bernyanyi seraya menepuk nepuk punggung Ryeowook,

.

_Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda  
I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na  
Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba  
Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda_

_Neol bogo sipdago  
Tto ango sipdago  
Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_

_Niga animyeon andwae  
Neo eobsin nan andwae  
Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
Na apado joha  
Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_Na du beon dasineun  
Bonael su eopdago  
Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago_

_Niga animyeon andwae  
Neo eobsin nan andwae  
Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
Na apado joha  
Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_Nae meongdeun gaseumi  
Neol chajaorago  
Sorichyeo bureunda, ooh  
Neon eodinneungeoni  
Naui moksori deulliji annni  
Naegeneun_

_Na dasi sarado  
Myeot beoneul taeeonado  
Harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na, oooohh~  
Naega jikyeojul saram  
Naega saranghal saram nan  
Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka, ooh  
Neo hanaman saranghanikka  
Oooh oooh~_

"jumuseyo Kim Ryeowook"

.

.

.

Pagi datang membawa kabut tipis dari hawa musim gugur yang akan segera datang. Ryeowook menggeliat pelan dalam dekapan yesung. Ada perasaan lega ketika melihat seorang pria yang kau cintai ada dihadapanmu saat kau terbangun.

Namun sayang kelegaan Ryeowook berhenti saat mendengar mendengar gumaman kecil dari geliatan sang putera, Ryeohyun.

Ini salah dia sudah bersuami dan menjadi ibu sekarang , ini benar salah seharusnya pelukannya hanya untuk putera dan suaminya bukanya untuk cinta pertamanya. Tapi kenapa hatinya justru merasa sangat lega...

"mianhe Cho Kyuhyun" lirih Ryeowook tanpa sadar ucapannya itu membangunkan Yesung yang masih betah memeluknya pagi ini.

"pagi Ryeonggie-ah" sapa Yesung dengan suara agak parau khas bangun tidur dan dijawab senyuman oleh Ryeowook.

"saranghae" ucap Yesung parau menelusupkan kepala besarnya kedalam leher dan tengkuk Ryeowook.

"nado mani saranghaeyo oppa, geundae apa yang membawamu tiba tiba kemari?" Ryeowook baru ingat tentang pertanyaannya barusan.

Mendadak Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Kenapa bisa lupa dengan pesan yang harus ia sampaikan , oke memang Yesung berniat untuk menenangkan Ryeowook sejenak tapi kenapa jadinya kebablasan begini...

"ada apa?"

"eobseo, Ryeonggie-ah ini tentang Sungmin"

'deg'

Darah Ryeowook berdesir ketika mendengar namanya. Tidak cukupkah Kyuhyun menyebut namanya dan sekarang Yesung, pria yang menenangkannya semalam...

Tidak dipungkiri rasa cemburu serta bersalah mendominasi diri Ryeowook sekarang tetapi ,

"maldo andwe, kim Ryeowook maldo andwe!"

Memang Ryeowooklah kunci dari semua ini jika saja saat itu Ryeowook tidak merindukan sosok Jaejoong ibunya jika saja ia tidak meminta ayahnya untuk menikah dengan Leeteuk, dia daan Sungmin tidak akan menjadi kelurga dan ia akan membatalkan perjodohan dengan Kyuhyn, jika saja Leeteuk acuh padanya jika saja Sungmin tidak baik padanya, jika Sungmin eonni tidak sakit, jika...Ryeohyun ,

"andwe, melahirkan Ryeohyun bukanlah penyesalan untuk Ryeowook"

Mendadak Ryeowook terisak dalam dada bidang Yesung.

"ini salahku oppa jika aku tidak memintanya... pasti sekarang semua berada di tempatnya"

"sstt, uljima "

.

.

.

Mentari kini telah terbangun dari kungkungan sang dewi malam. Sinar hangatnya masuk ke celah celah jendela dan tak sengaja menyinari wajah sembab Ryeowook...

Hingga Yesung tersadar akan sesuatu hal yang harus ia sampaikan,

"Ryeonggie-ah"

"hm"

"Sungmin dia sudah pergi tadi malam, bahkan ia tidak sempat pamit pada Kyuhyun.."

.

.

.

**_faith_**

Gugurnya daun maple seakan menjadi undangan berkumpulnya awan kelabu, gelas dan botol soju serta hidangan rumah duka lainnya menjadi teman bagi pelayat yang saling duduk mematung. Tampak beberapa pelayat mengunjungi ruang duka siang itu, memberi penghormatan kepada sang 'tuan rumah' yang fotonya terpajang apik dengan hiasan karangan bunga krisan putih dan lilin lilin wangi serta persembahan.

Pria itu, Cho Kyuhyun terbaring seperti mayat dilantai dingin rumah duka. Mengenaskan jika kita melihat keadaanya saat ini, ia masih menggunakan pakaiann yang sama sebuah kaos dengan celana tidurnya, rambutnya berantakan matanya bengkak dan hidung memerah karena terlalu lama menangis bahkan saat ini ia masih terus terisak .

Sejak Sungmin dipindahkan Kyuhyun bagaikan ikut menjadi mayat. Ia hanya diam dan sesekali menangis seseunggukan, sedangkan Leeteuk dapat dengan tenang menguasai kesedihannya,

Sedangkan Yunho terlihat menemani Siwon yang sudah mulai mabuk , ini sudah botol ketujuh mereka...

Semua ucapan belasungkawa seakan tidak diindahkan oleh assisten rumah tangga shin yang menhandle semua itu.

Semua larut dalam fikiran masing-masing .

Hingga sosok mungil itu datang dari arah pintu...

.

.

.

"Ryeonggie, Sungmin Sungmin...hiks hiks..., kenapa dia jahat padaku kenapa dia berbohong padaku dia bilang akan membuka matanya untuku, dia bilang akan minum obatnya dan makan tepat waktu dia berjanji akan sembuh Siwon hyung bahkan sudah menemukan pendonor untuknya tapi kenapa ia buru –buru pergi, aku bahkan belum meminjamkan Ryeohyun untuknya, kenapa hiks,,,,,"

Seperti anak kecil yang melihat ibunya Kyuhyun begitu melihat Ryeowook datang , ia langsung menghambur kepelukannya dan kembali menangis sesunggukan..

Sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa diam, diedarkan pandangannya sekeliling Leeteuk omma yang duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan memeluk baju pasien Sungmin yang ia ambil paksa sebelum puterinya itu 'diurus',sesekali wanita itu menghirup aroma Sungminnya yang tertinggal di bajunya tersebut.

Sedangkan Yunho sang ayah tengah 'sibuk' bersama Siwon meneguk soju terakhir mereka. Dan Yesung entahlah tiba tiba pria itu mengilang begitu saja saat Ryeowook masuk .

"tuan ini sudah waktunya, acara pemakaman Sungmin agashi" ucap asisten rumah tangga Shin memecah suasana kelam itu membungkuk dengan hormat pada tuannya yang tampak kacau dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk. Yunho sangat terpukul dengan kematian Sungmin rasa bersalahannya semakin besar ketika mengingat perlakuannya pada Sungmin selama ini.

Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan kembali dihadapakan dengan keadaan ini, kembali terjebak dalam suasana rumah duka dengan dikelilingi tangisan dari orang orang yang ia sayang.

.

.

**_faith_**

Tunas tunas daun kembali bagun menyambut datangnya musim semi ketika kelopak bunga bunga chery mekar merekah menyambut pagi ini.

Mataharinya hangat menyambut aktivitas pagi ini yang tetap berjalan sebagiamana mestinya. Semuanya tampak bahagia menyambut musim semi tahun yang cerah untuk sebuah keriuhan yang terdengar dari mansion mewah keluarga Cho itu...

Dia Cho Ryoehyun ,pagi ini ia sudah membuat bibi Jung dan maid lainnya sakit pinggang karena kegiatan bermainnya. Cho Ryeowhyun tampak tertawa senang memamerkan gigi depannya yang sudah tumbuh di pegangnya sebuah bola plastik yang sejak tadi ia gigit. ia terus merangkak menjelajahi seluruh ruang keluarga yang sudah disulap menjadi taman bermainnya sesekali ia menuju ke arah tangga lalu turun lagi melempar bola mainannya lalu berpura pura mengis jika tidak ada yang merespon ajakannya bermain.

Dan ketika bibi Jung ingin menjauhkan bola itu dari mulutnya Ryeohyun memilih kabur dengan merangkak ke arah tangga dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana selalu berjaga disekelilingnya agar ia tidak jatuh.

'hap'

satu tangkapan dari Ryeowook mengakhiri petualangan puteranya itu. Ryeowook yang gemas dengan Ryeohyun langsung menhujaminya dengan kecupan lembut di pipi dan tampak sangat menikmati perlakuan sang ibu padanya ia tertawa kembali memamerkan gigi kecilnya.

"aigo, anak omma nakal sekali eum kkaja kita ketempat appa sayang"

Ucap Ryeowook dan langsung membawa Ryoehyun untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"appa !" ucap Ryeowook menirukan suara Ryeohyun dan langsung ditanggapi oleh jeritan menggemaskan puteranya itu.

Kyuhyun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya sebuah psp tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya bahkan saat ia tidur. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat posisi tengkurap Kyuhyun dan langsung Ryoehyun meminta diturunkan untuk segera dapat naik ke punggung sang ayah.

"ppa..ppa... nana..." menepuk nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"eungh.. Hyuni-ah ! kyunie masih mengantuk , Ryeowook omma turunkan hyun dari punggung kyunie..!" ucap Kyuhyun serak ,

"shirio, oppa harus bangun dulu ini sudah siang bukankah hari ini jadwal terapi oppa eum?"

"shirio, hari ini kyunie mau menyelesaikan level game kyunie yang ke delapan belas..."

"ppaa..pppa..." tepuk Ryeohyun lagi

"appo , Ryeonngie omma Hyun memukulku"

"makanya ayo bangun kita mandi lalu sarapan setelah itu pergi ke tempat Vic nuna baru setelah itu oppa bisa bermain game sepuasnya tapi dengan Ryeohyun ara!"

"ne, kkaja Hyuni-ah mandi bersama appa"

.

.

.

Ryeowook memandang lekat punggung putih Kyuhyun yang tengah berendam bersama Ryeohyun dipangkuannya. Digosoknya perlahan punggung suaminya itu . Sesekali tangan jahil Ryeohyun menyipratkan air ke muka Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan ciuman kecil di wajah sang putera. Ryeohyun menggeliat geli dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas,

"appo Hyun !"

"apppa... ppp..."

"yak!, Ryeonggie omma..." rajuk Kyuyun lagi namun tak diindahkan oleh Ryeowook yang kini menuangkan shampo ke tangannnya dan mulai mengeramasi Kyuhyun.

Setelah pemakaman Sungmin hari itu, Kyuhyun mendadak seperti hilang akal dan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat dirinya sendiri.

Dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun menatakan jika ia mengalami sebuah trauma hebat yang sangat menyakitkan sehingga ia ingin melupakan semuanya dan menjadi seseorang yang baru. Hingga alam bawah sadar meresponnya untuk merestart ulang otaknya ia hanya menganggap dirinya seorang bocah berusia lima tahun seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang seperti sekarang . Ia hanya tahu bermain game dan bermain bersama Ryeohyun yang ia anggap temannya.

Setiap hari Ryeowook tanpa lelah mengurusi Ryoehyun dan bayi besarnya dengan sabar tidak ada keluahan yang terdengar dari bibir plum itu yang ada hanya kata kata cinta untuk keduannya. Menemani Kyuhyun terapi, memandikan mereka, menyuapai mereka, menemani mereka tidu dan bermain semua adalah kesibukannya setiap hari.

dan ia bahagia akan hal itu,

Baginya yang terpenting Ryeohyun tumbuh dengan baik dan Kyuhyun dapat dengan lancar menjalani terapi kesembuhannya .

Hanya bersyukur pada Tuhan ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan setiap nafas bersama orang orang yang ia sayang. Menjaga setiap kepercayaan cinta yang telah ia dapat dari keluarganya, kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan Tuhan untuknya...

" Ryeowook semangat"

.

.

.

.

**_faith_**

**.**

**_Fin_**

**Yang berminta silahkan mereview^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih atas review, follow, favoritnya untuk reader semua.. **

**Terimaksih sudah menghargai cerita saya, untuk yang sudah mereview sudah saya balas satu persatu dan untuk guest serta anymous readers yang nggak bisa saya bales satu satu jeongmal mianhe.. **

**Terimakasih untuk respon kalian... hingga ceritan ini complete.^^.**

**Sign**

**Hye jin park.**

**Ps, maaf bila end mengecewakan ...**

**Jeongmal gamsahaeyo**...**


	11. Chapter 11

Sequel for Faith

.

A Kyumin Fanfiction

Written by hye jin park 2013©

Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.

Warning : Gs|OOC|Crack Pair|KyuWook_YeMin|Typo|Faith_Sequel - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Dont like dont read|

Dont bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment

Genre :Hurt- Romance family

Rate : T

Happy reading

.

.

.

_Santa Kyu_

.

-Silence Night-

.

Butiran salju tipis berterbangan menghiasi langit kota malam ini. Nyala –nyala lampu yang benderang mengiasi setiap sudut jalan, malam yang tenang dan dingin terasa sangat hangat ketika kidung-kidung natal mengalun dari para malaikat kecil yang bersinar bersama lilin - lilin putih.

Jutaan sinar lampu menghiasi pekarangan Cho mansion dengan hiasan bola bola lampu kristal disetiap derai –derai cemara natal dengan sebuah bintang bersinar emas berdiri kokoh di pucuknya. Beberapa malaikat kecil dan kaus kaki berwarna warni tampak menggantung melengkapi dekorasi di ruang keluarga itu.

Tumpukan kado berpita biru dan hijau yang tersusun rapih di bawah pohon natal dan jangan lupakan kartu ucapan yang terselip indah disetiap kadonya.

Cho RyeoHyun, bocah gembil itu tampak sangat menikmati alunan merdu sang ibu.

Pipi putihnya sedikit tertutupi oleh topi santa clausnya. Tangan mungil itu tanpa henti terus memainkan rambut panjang sang ibu .

Hari ini malam natal ke dua Ryeowook yang ia lalui dengan ketenangan. Setelah apa yang menimpa suaminya dua tahun lalu ,Ryeowook menjadi sosok yang lebih ceria. Bukan karena "kematian" Sungmin bukan juga karena Kyuhyun miliknya sekarang tapi karena puteranya – RyeoHyun.

Setiap detik yang ia lewati bersam puteranya begitu sangat menyenangkan. Setiap hari selalu dditemani dengan derai tawa dan tingkah imut Ryeohyun belum lagi jika sang putera berdebat dengan ayahnya-Kyuhyun apalagi kalau bukan berebut mainan dan makanan.

Biarlah seperti ini dulu, biarlah dia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan suami dan anaknya eskipun tidak sempurna keluarga yang lain toh ya masih ada orang tua dan mertua yang memberikannya semangat. Dan juga cintanya... Kim Yesung.

Meskipun hanya pertemuan singkat dua tahun lalu dan menghilangnya pria itu tiba-tiba Ryeowook masih menyimpan seperempat cintanya untuk Yesung.

Yah, meskipun juga cinta untuk suami dan anaknya lebih besar, Kyuhyun juga begitu kan dulu.

Eunhyuk , gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu mengndap ngendap di belakang Ryeowook berharap membuat keponakan terkejut oleh tingkahnya.

Ia memakai dress merah selutut dengan pita hijau bergaris hitam yang ia buat pun masih sama berwarna merah. Dengan jahil ia menirukan suara –suara aneh untuk membuat Ryeohyun bangun. Tujuannya satu untuk bermain bersamannya bukan kebih tepatnya untuk melancarkan aksinya meminta kado pada ayahnya.

"Hyunie-ah appo!"

Teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saat tangan mungil itu menjambak rambut ikal merahnya.

"eonni-ah lepaskan tangan Hyun dari rambutku mani appo!"

Ryeowook hanya tertawa ia tidak berniat melepaskan cengkraman puteranya itu dari rambut tantenya.

Dengan masig menggendong RyeoHyun, ia malah menepuk nepuk punggung bocah itu dengan sayang berharap agar ia lekas terlelap. Semantara tangan mungilnya tetap menarik narik rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meringis, lalu ditaiknya hidung Ryeohyun hingga ia sedikit terisak...

"hiks, hiks,, omma"

"Hyuki-ah jangan mengganggunya lagi sebaiknya kau ganggu Kyuhyun oppa saja sejak tadi tangannya tidak lepas dari psp itu" ucap Ryeowook tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa besar dekat dengan pohon natal.

"shireo! Aku mau hyuni eonnie, berikan dia padaku aku ingin membawanya menemui appa agar ia memintakanku hadiah pada appa!" ucap Eunhyuk merajuk

"ya! Kau kan sudah punya banyak lagi pula apa yang mau kau minta pada aboji?"

"rahasia pokoknya Hyun harus ikut denganku jebal eoni!"

"Andwe! Ini sudah malam ia harus tidur sekarang jika kau mau ajaklah oppa mu oh!, jumuseyo imo^^"

Ucap Ryeowook menggerakkan tangan Ryeowhyun saat mata bocah itu terpejam .

Eunhyuk mendengus sebal, lalu ide jahilnya muncul saat mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak karena kalah dalam gamenya.

"oppa!, " ucap Eunhyuk manja dan tidak digubris Kyuhyun

"oppa!"

"oppa!"

"oppa!"

"OPPAAAAAAA!"

Dan tetap tidak digubris Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang ingin menjahili Kyuhyun harus gigit jari kembali keran tiba tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat Eunhyuk terjungkal dan meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan besar itu.

.

.

.

"Ryeong- omma kau dimana?"

Ucap Kyuhyun yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Ryeowook yang sedang menyusui Ryeohyun agak terkejut saat melihat kepala suaminya itu muncul tiba-tiba.

Yah Ryeohyun masih menyusu padanya,wajar bukan Ryeohyun baru dua tahun dan ASI –nya pun masih keluar.

Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun masuk dan berbaring mengapit Ryeohyun.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ditatapnya lekat bocah gembil yang sedang menyusu itu.

"apakah itu enak ?" tanya Kyuhyun polos menunjuk dada Ryeowook yang terekspos

Sontak wajah Ryeowook memerah ketika mendengar itu, ia langsung menutupinya bukan sepenuhnya namun sedikit menutupinya.

"apa Kyunie boleh minta? Kyunie juga mau Ryeong-omma yang seperti Hyunie" ucap Kyuhyun lagi – polos.

"ah, oppa! Aku buatkan susu coklat saja bagaimana ehm? Chak.."

"shireo !Kyunie mau yang seperti Hyunie bukankah kau bilang aku appa nya Hyunie jangan yang punya Hyuniepunya Kyunie juga kan!, seperti omma dan appa lakukan kemarin."

Ucap Kyuhyun lagi kali ini wajahnya tampak kesal karena keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Ryeowook memerah, omma dan appa kemarin lakukan?, oh god jangan jangan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja mengintip mereka...

Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan ingatan dan psikologis tapi ia tetap pria dewasakan bahkan ia seorang ayah catat itu. dan Ryeowook harus dengan sabar dan pintar untuk menghadapi bayi besarnya yang satu ini.

"arraseo tapi setelah Ryeohyuun tidur ehm, oppa juga tidur!"

"ne!"

Kyuhyun terpejam lelap dalam pelukan Ryeowook. Tangan besarnya melingkar hangat di pinggang ramping sang istri. Deru nafas teratur dan sesekali dengkuran kecil lolos dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Ryeowook tanpa lelah mengusap surai hitam Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah agak memanjang.

"sepertinya harus dirapikan lagi"

Ucapnya yang kini tangan itu beralih mengusap punngung sang suami.

"oppa harus cepat sembuh, uri Ryohyun juga ingin bermain bersama appa nya kan!, jumuseyo oppa"

Ryeowook bangkit lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun lalu diusapnya lagi surai hitamnya sebelum kecupan selamat malam mendarat mulus di kening putih pucat itu.

Malam semakin larut dan salju semakin bertumpuk, mungkin besok pagi para maid akan dibuat sibuk membersihkan tumpukan salju di halaman.

"salju ya..." desah Ryeowook dari jendela kamarnya.

Teringat akan kenangannya bersama Sungmin saat malam natal tiba.

Sungmin, gadis itu akan sangat semangat datang ke gereja untuk menjadi choir atau ikut bermain drama bersama anak –anak panti atau hanya sekedar menyumbangkan suaranya saja.

Dan jika pagi tiba hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah halaman rumahnya disulap olah Sungmin menjadi arena bermain putih.

Ada beberapa boneka salju yang Sungmin buat sendiri atau sebuah iglo yang Sungmin buat dengan bantuan pak Shin dan maid yang lain.

Itu indah...

Sungmin begitu merona dalam hamparan salju putih,

'tes

Ryeowook menangis mengingat itu semua terbesit rasa bersalah lagi namun semua itu luntur oleh rasa rindunya untuk Sungmin.

"merry christmas Sungmin Eonnie"

"guriwaeyo"

Ucap Ryeowook seraya menatap butiran salju yang terus turun dimalam ini.

.

.

.

_ FAITH_

.

.

.

Sebuah ukuran pagi yang cerah dengan sinar redup mentari yang menembus celah-celah jendela besar kamar tidur itu.

Sebuah ranjang berukuran queen size dengan nakas kayu yang terletak di kepala ranjang, beberapa photo tanpa pigura tampak ditempel berjajar di sana .

Botol infus juga menggantung di tiang besi yang terletak di pinggir ranjang. Sebuah selang dan tabung oksigen juga tak ketinggalan terpajang disana.

Yesung, pria penyuka kura-kura itu bersenandung ria menyanyikan kidung-kidung natal untuk gadis yang sedang terbaring di depannya itu.

Lee Sungmin.

"selamat natal Sungmin"

"nado Sunbae."

Ucap gadis itu parau dan lemah. Mata rubahnya terpejam menikmati setiap alunan merdu Yesung .

Sungmin masih hidup dan yah! Itu kenyataannya. Jika kalian berfikir ini mustahil memang,toh namanya juga fanfiction, atau kalian mengira ini cerita sinetron di Tv, oh, ayolah apapun bisa terjadikan di fanfiction , oke mari abaikan paragraf saya barusan kita kembali ke flasback cerita saja.

.

.

.

-flash back-

Dua tahun lalu saat Ryeowook dan Yesung berlari di lorong rumah sakit untuk bertemu Sungmin...

Ryeowook sejak tadi tidak berhenti menangis dipeluknya erat syal merah pemberian Yesung tadi untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin.

Yesung pria itu sedikit menyesal karena memberitahu Ryeowook terlalu cepat sehingga ia kebersamaanya dengan Ryeowook berakhir ... abaikan kalimat itu.

Ryeowook yang kalut saat itu menbrak seorang suster yang akan membawa seorang pasien. Yesung yang ada di belakang Ryeowook sontak mempercepat langkahnya untuk membantu Ryeowook bangun namun gerakan gadis itu lebih cepat darinya tanpa mengiraukan sang suster ia kembali berlari untuk menemui Sungmin.

Yesung terkejut bukan main saat melihat apa yang ada dihapannya saat yang hampir jatuh dari ranjang dorongnya karena ditabrak Ryeowook tadi.

"Sungmin!"

Ucap Yesung tercekat...

"anda mengenal pasien ini tuan?" tanya suster itu sembari mengelus lengannya yang sakit...

"nne.. akku !apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"eh, begini saya suster dari humas rumah duka, tadinya saya ditugaskan untuk mengurus nona ini tapi.. tiba tiba saja tangannya bergerak saya berfikir ada kesalahan jadi saya memutuskan untuk membawanya menemui dokte choi"

Bergerak, Sungmin bergerak itu artinya ia masih hidup. Mata Yesung membulat sempurna dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pria itu langsung membawa Sungmin pergi dari sana.

"aku suaminya suster, ah syukurlah kami mengira dia sudah meninggal terimakasih Tuhan kau mengembalikan istriku padaku!, aku curiga kalau istriku mengalami mal praktek!, aku bersumpah jika itu terbukti rumah sakit ini akan ku tutup!"

"ttuan kami minta maaf kami akan bertanggung jawab,jebal..."

"rahasiakan kejadian ini dari siapapun !"

"ne?"

"cukup tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat aku akan memberimu lebih , ini kartu namaku hubungi aku setelah ini".

Ucap Yesung mengakhiri sandiwaranya lalu meninggalkan suster tersebut yang masih belum berfikir jernih karena ketakutan.

Ia pun membawa Sungmin, menyusun rencana agar Sungmin tetap dikira sudah meninggal lalu membawa gadis itu terbang bersamanya ke Jepang tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Dan disana jugalah Sungmin beberapa kali mendapat perawatan hingga enam bulan yang lalu Sungmin menjalani operasi transplantasi hati.

.

.

.

-flashback end-

.

.

.

Angin dingin masih menyelimuti seol pagi ini. Mendung entah kenapa pagi yang biasanya cerah di musim ini menjadi mendung.

Kyuhyun tampak menggeliat dari tidurnya, matanya menangkap tubuh Ryeowook baru terlelap beberapa jam lalu disampingnya.

"yeppeo"

Ucap Kyuhyun meneluri lekuk wajah Ryeowook dengan telunjuknya. Hingga ia berhenti pada bibir plum Ryeowook yang terkantup sempurna.

Ada sebuah desiran aneh dan hangat muncul tiba-tiba di hati pria itu.

Yang membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh mungil disampinga itu hingga sebuah kecupan selamat pagi mendarat mulus di bibir plum sang istri- Cho Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.tbc

.

Yang berminat silahkan review ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca .

Makasih juga untuk review kalian semua di chapter awal sampai akhir...

"saya suka review kalian semua"

#tarik KYU-MIN-WOOk-SUNG.

Sign

Hye jin park.


End file.
